Moon And Stars
by Tywen
Summary: It's six years since Nessie was born and she's celebrating her birthday when the celebrations and disturbed by a stranger. The stranger puts a strain on Nessie and Jake's relationship, can they survive? And is the stranger all he seems to be?
1. Presents

**This was my first ever fan fic and I thought you might like to read it. :)**

* * *

1. Presents

Alice POV

"Happy birthday sweetie!" whispered Bella. Bella sat on the edge of Renesmee's bed whilst Edward had his hand on her shoulder. Proud parents. Renesmee stirred slightly as she slowly opened her sleep filled eyes.

"What?" her voice quiet. Renesmee blinked a few times trying to focus her vision. She pushed herself up, so she was sitting.

"It's your birthday, sleepy head!" Emmett roared with laughed. He ruffled her hair and everyone laughed as Renesmee scowled at him. It was hard to believe that eight of us fitted into this tiny room.

I leapt on to her bed and sat crossed legged in front of her.

"Morning Auntie Alice" she beamed at me. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled the same sparkle that Bella used to have when she was human.

She was beautiful, it still amazed me. He auburn curly hair falling to her shoulders lighting her porcelain face. She brushed her bangs just slightly out her to-die for eyes. Her full pink lips pulling over perfectly white teeth. She was defiantly Bella and Edward's child.

"Morning sunshine" I smiled back. I pulled a big pink box from the floor. "Open my present first!" I could not contain my excitement. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Our present." corrected Jasper. I turned and smiled at him, his golden eyes swimming with happiness. I looked at the faces off my family and saw that everyone was smiling, their eyes too swimming with happiness. I looked at Bella and Edward and knew if they could cry they definitely would be. They're little girl sixteen even thought she had only been alive for five years, due to her rapid growth, she had the physical and mental age of a sixteen year old.

Edward turned to look at me, of course he would have heard my thoughts, and smiled.

Renesmee stared at her present in amazement, the box was the width of the bed covered in bubblegum pink wrapping paper and tied with silk ribbon in a bow on top. She looked up from her present with a slightly scared look but carried on beaming at me.

She gently pulled at the bow and the wrapping paper slid on to the bed. Her heartbeat raced with excitement as she pulled at the lid of the box. She gasped and stared at the clothes folded so carefully and neatly into the huge box. She picked up the satin emerald green dress that was on top.

"It's beautiful." She was awe struck. She looked at me, her face radiating happiness. "Thank you but why?" Her face fell into a puzzled look. I couldn't but laugh at her expression; she always looked so human when she was confused.

"Your birthday party tonight, of course!" I giggled. I leaned across the box and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"How could you forget that Alice was going to use your birthday as an excuse to throw a party?" Edward laughed heartily.

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that Edward,_ I thought and carried on smiling at Renesmee. That just made Edward laugh even louder.

"A party? I thought we were going to go see the Denali Coven?" She questioned Bella and Edward.

"We tried to stop her" Bella giggled. "Instead Alice has invited the Denali's here."

"Oh. Well okay then." Renesmee smiled obviously content on what had been planned without her knowledge.

We spent most of the morning in Renesmee's bedroom whilst she opened all her presents, laughing and giggling, generally having a happy morning.

Renesmee's stomach rumbled and Emmett roared with laughter at this.

"Food time for the half-human!" Rosalie scowled at him, whilst the rest of us laughed.

"Can we eat at your house Grandpa?" Renesmee smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Of course. We'll cook you your favourite meal." Carlisle smiled. "How does that sound?"

"Bacon and cheese omelette with a glass of bear blood? She giggled.

"I'm afraid it'll have to be mountain lion today, dear." Esme said softly. "The bears have gone into hibernation early."

"Damn bears." moaned Emmett. "I was supposed to show Nessie how to wrestle one this weekend!" Edward growled, he doesn't like Renesmee hunting because she is half-human.

"Emmett, you remember what happened last time she went hunting for bears." Edward's voice full of pain. Everyone winced at the memory. Of course he did. We all did.

It was Renesmee's first time hunting away from the area; we decided to go further into the mountains for her twelfth birthday.

We took the camping equipment we used to use as props from when we were pretending to be human, so Renesmee could sleep.

One night when she was sleeping, we had all paired off and gone walking for some alone time, thinking she would be safe and a grizzly bear had come strolling through our little campsite.

It had smelt the small amount of food we had brought for Renesmee.

It ripped everything to shreds, all the bags, and tents.

Everything.

Renesmee wasn't quick enough to get out of her tent when the bear ripped though the flimsy material to find Renesmee.

The bear attacked her.

She scrambled back into the corner, too scared to attack back. We all heard the attack and ran back as fast as we could.

Edward was the first to get back and went had killed the bear in seconds. He ripped the bear to shreds, he was so angry.

Jasper and Emmett got back next; they were trying to calm down. This wasn't hard with Jasper using his powers.

The rest of us got there just as Jasper was calming Edward down. Bella ran straight to Renesmee, who was having a panic attack, to comfort her. Renesmee was clutching her shoulder. Her hands covered in blood. She was hurt. Edward and Bella shrieked in agony at the same time. Carlisle ran to see her wounds.

"It doesn't hurt" Renesmee told him. "It really doesn't." Edward raced over to Renesmee's side.

"She's bleeding Carlisle!" he worried. "Do some…"

He stopped to see that the wounds had stopped bleeding and was healing. Everyone looked so very confused. After half a minute the wounds were completely healed. There were only three adjacent scars.

"Amazing." Carlisle was stunned. "Her vampire half heals her human half." Edward was up and racing round the campsite. He was getting everything together.

"We are not staying any longer." His voice still full of anger. "Help me clean this up." He pointed at the bear, what was left of it.

"Edward. Please." Bella touched his hand softly.

He looked at his daughter who had her hand on her shoulder. She will not ever forget that night.

"I'm sorry Nessie" He moved around Bella and touched his hand to her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay, Dad. I know you're only looking out for me." She reached up and touched his hand. He smiled back at her. Renesmee's stomach growled again and everyone laughed.

"Lets leave to get dressed" I jumped off the bed and landed silently. "You best put some new clothes on." Pointing at the box of clothes.

"Of course Auntie Alice" She beamed up at me again. I leaned in to kiss her cheek again and danced out of the room.

"We'll wait for you in the living room and we'll all run down to the house together" Esme said before she kissed Renesmee on the cheek too. Everyone walked out of Renesmee's room one by one. Bella and Edward were last.

"Don't take too long squirt" Emmett said loud enough for Renesmee's less sensitive ears to hear. She laughed.

I skipped over to the sofa and sat with on leg under me. I looked for the remote and couldn't see it. So I closed my eyes and focused on finding the remote.

It went deadly quiet and behind my eyelids was the living room. My future head turned her head to see Emmett sit in chair next to the sofa and reach past the cushion and the chair arm to find the remote.

When I re-opened my eyes and saw Emmett go to sit down. Jumping up I stepped over to the chair and down the side to feel the remote. Laughing as I returned to the sofa next to Jasper, Emmett sighed.

"Game's starting soon, Alice!" I laughed as I pressed the stand-by button and changed the channel to the shopping channel.

"Shush." Putting one finger to my mouth. Rosalie giggled. Jasper smiled and shrugged his shoulders at Emmett.

"You done yet squirt? I'm going to miss game!" Emmett said impatiently.

"Yeah. I'm here." Renesmee appeared from her room.

She was wearing an off the shoulder jade green top and stonewashed boyfriend jeans with white plimsoles. The green made her eyes stand out. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful Nessie" Esme soft voice admiring. "Good choice on green Alice." Esme touched Renesmee's cheek. She smiled back at her then at me. She blushed when she realised everyone was staring at her. Emmett laughed.

"I'm so glad you got that trait off Bella." He laughed again.

"Come on guys, she still hasn't ate yet" Jasper reminded everyone, obviously feeling how uncomfortable Renesmee was feeling. She looked up and gratification shone from her eyes.

"Yeah, come on" Emmett ran to the door and opened it. "I don't want to miss game!"

He ran out and Rosalie ran after him followed by everyone else. I ran over to Renesmee and picked her up and put her on my back before she could blink and was out the door. She loved running with us. She loved the speed. I turned my head slightly to see the smile on Renesmee's face, her auburn curls blowing behind her. Renesmee but her hand to my cheek.

_Jacob and the others coming tonight, right?_ I nodded. I slowed down slightly so I could talk to her.

"Of course they are. Do you not want them there?" I asked feeling confused. Damned wolves blanking my visions can't see if the party is going to be a success.

"Just wondered…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"You miss Jacob?" I didn't even need to ask, you could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah, his sister Rebecca came up from Hawaii to see Billy and Sue after the honeymoon. So he stayed in La Push last night, spend some time with her and his nephews." She sighed. It's hard to be apart from the one you love. Even if you don't you love them yet.

I turned to look forward and sped up again for the jump over the river. I kept the speed up as we went through the back doors and into the kitchen.

I stopped by the open doors of the kitchen to let Renesmee off my back. She slid off landing lightly on her feet. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and ran to the front doors.

I looked towards the edge of the lawn to see Jacob running, in his human form, towards the house. I waved knowing he would see me; he did and ran straight towards me. I put my finger on my lips and mouthed 'She's missed you'; he beamed at me his white teeth contrasting with his russet skin.

We crept into the house and to the kitchen where Renesmee was sat with her back towards the door. Jacob tiptoed up behind her and put his giant hands over her eyes.

She jumped a little, and then smiled a smile just as bright as Jacob's. She twisted round to face him and flung her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. They stayed in this embrace for at least a minute. His head rested on top of hers. He finally moved and kissed the top of head. And she leaned back to smile at him.

"Heard you missed me." He smiled. She put her hand on his cheek, he nodded towards me. She looked at me shocked then jokingly pulled her tongue out. I returned the gesture. Then laughed. Jasper appeared by my side and put his arm round my waist. I turned to face him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Lets leave them be, shall we?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. We walked out into hall and saw the rest of them stood there.

"Lets get this place ready for the party" I smiled. Everyone nodded. They all ran off with their appointed jobs. I was left stood by the stairs on my own in the quiet.

Lets make this place _dazzle_!


	2. First Times

2. First Times

Nessie POV

"Yeah, I've missed you." I smiled up at Jacob.

My best friend and in the future my soul mate. Since I've only been alive for 5 years I can remember the exact moment when Jacob and I had imprinted.

I stared in to his eyes, his face so sweet as he stared back. He touched his hand to my face and I felt a tingle where his warmness spread across my face. I closed my eyes and welcomed the warmth back.

How I've missed him.

I opened my eyes and looked into his shining brown eyes. I was shocked by a sudden feeling that I've never felt before. I wanted to reach up and kiss him. He noticed my expression.

"What's up Ness?" his voice concerned.

"Nothing." I said quickly. He was about to reply, but luckily my stomach growled.

We both laughed, only then did I notice our laughs sound sweeter than my parents' laughs.

"Hungry?" Hoping he'd forget to ask his question.

"Yeah, starving. Kids have eaten Billy out of house and home! Oh yeah, happy birthday!" He kissed me on my cheek and laughed, which made my heart flutter. Jacob noticed this and looked at my puzzled. I smiled at him and quickly turned away and looked in the fridge.

For a house of vampires that don't eat there was a lot of food. Three different cheeses, hams, beef, chicken, sausages, eggs, bacon and lots of foreign foods that I don't know. I picked up my favourite cheese, some bacon and the eggs.

I went to turn around and Jacob was right behind me, smiling at me.

Just lean up and kiss him.

I smiled back at him noticing that Jacob had leaned a little closer; I ducked under his arm and laughed. He turned to face me, his face noticing the rejection. I held out the eggs to him.

"Beat these for me please." Smiling at him, I hate seeing Jacob sad. He smiled weakly back and took the box of eggs off me.

I watched him as he put the box on the countertop and took four eggs out. I picked a bowl up from the sink and slide it across the counter too him. He started cracking the eggs.

Watching him in silence tortured me.

"I'm sorry Jake." He looked up at me, his eyes still sad.

"It's my fault. You just look so beautiful." His eyes still sad. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks as I got butterflies in my stomach. I walked around the counter to his side and slipped my arm around him. He kissed the top of my head again and once again I got butterflies.

"Listen to your heart it's been racing since I got here." He laughed then froze.

I looked up at his face, blankly staring at the wall. She waited for him to move for a few moments, when he didn't move she started worrying.

"Jake? You okay?" I bit my lip, another trait I'd picked up from my Mother.

Jacob finally moved, he slowly turned his head to look at me, as he did my heart started to race and the butterflies returned. He put his hand over my heart, which only made my heart race more. I looked at him to see him smiling. He picked up my hand and placed it over his heart. It was racing just as fast as mine.

"Ness, I've waited for this moment for years but if you don't feel ready yet. I will wait. I just want to let you know that…" he paused. I could feel both my heart and his beating just as fast but at the same time. Our hearts connecting as one. I knew the look he was giving me. I'd seen it when my parents looked at each other. I'd seen it when Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper looked at each other. A look of pure and honest love. Eternal love. Love that will last forever.

"I just want to let you know that I love you Ness. Always have, always will. For all eternity." My breathing quicken, my heart raced, the butterflies went mental. It felt like I was flying. Next thing I know my arms are around his neck, my lips were crushing against his.

His hands were on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. Our breathing quickened as our mouths moved in perfect synchrony. My hands exploring every bit of his body they could touch. His hands doing the same. I knew we had to breathe some time. But I didn't want to break away.

This moment was just too perfect.

My lungs ached against my lack of oxygen. We both pulled away at the same time. Both breathing heavy as we stared at each other. He held my face in his warm hands. Once we caught our breath he gently kissed me once.

"How perfect was that?" we started laughing again. I wanted so much to kiss him again, to just reach up and pull his lips back to mine. When someone cleared their throat behind us. We both jumped and spun around to see my Dad, Edward stood there.

"Hi Dad." I said nervously.

"Hi Edward" Jacob waved. "You haven't been stood there long have you?" he chuckled nervously. I was waiting for my Dad to explode and start shouting.

But he didn't.

He laughed.

My jaw dropped. We walked over to us and hugged me and kissed my forehead. Then shook Jacob's hand.

"We've all been wondering when this would happen." He laughed. "Emmett. Jasper's won your bet!" he said knowing they would hear. In the next second Uncle Emmett and Jasper filled the doorway.

"Hey, Squirt! You've lost me some money!" Emmett said sounding disappointed. He looked at Jacob. "At least you'll be getting some." And winked.

Edward growled. I looked at Jasper who was beaming more than Jacob. Edward looked at Jasper too, obviously reading his mind and feeling how me and Jacob feel for each other. I looked back up to Jacob just as he was looking down to me. We smiled at each other. I was about to tell him I loved him when, my stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed, Emmett near enough roared. I felt myself blushing again, and giggled myself.

"I'll make you that omelette, Nessie." Edward said moving to the bowl with the eggs in. "You just go tell your mother and everyone else."

_Thanks Dad._

"No problem." He smiled at me.

Jacob put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the kitchen into the hall to find most of the decorations had been put up.

It was an amazing sight. But the smell hit me first.

So many different smells from different flowers, but the smell was still sweet. I looked up the stairs, all the way down the railing to the bottom were giant green ribbons.

My Dad's piano was covered by a cream cloth which had a wide variety of party food. I recognized sausage rolls, the little sausages, tiny pizzas, chicken drumsticks, spring rolls, tiny toad in the holes, a plate full of cheeses, grapes and many more plates full of food. This made my stomach growl again. Jacob laughed and kissed my forehead. Alice walked in to the room which a giant speaker, it was twice the size of tiny Alice.

I heard my Mother laugh.

"I've not seen that since graduation. What you think so far Nessie?" I couldn't speak. Most of the surfaces were either covered in green on had mass of flowers on them.

"Alice likes to re-use past ideas, it's a mixture of our graduation and the wedding." She reminisced. "Carlisle and Esme are putting the lights up in the trees." She noticed that Jacob and I were holding hands. She looked at both us with a surprised and happy face. "So its happened then?"

Jacob and I exchanged glances and smiled at each other again. I looked back at my Mum who'd clapped her hands to her mouth. If she could cry, she certainly would have now. I let go of Jacob's hand to give my mum a hug, she put her arms around me and gave a squeeze, remembering not to squeeze to hard. She whispered in my ear, knowing Jacob would hear.

"I know you both will be happy." She let me go and kissed me on the cheek.

"Go see if Alice wants you to do anything, will you?" I nodded and smiled at my Mother.

Jacob gently intertwined his fingers with mine. It felt right. Perfect.

"Auntie Alice!" I said. She came streaking in from outside and stopped dead in front of me.

"Yes?" She had gotten used to not being able to see the future all the time. But at times like this, it frustrates her. She would try to hide it, but it is plain in her eyes this time.

"Do you need us to do anything for you?" I asked, I hated feeling like a nuisance but I liked helping out. She thought for about 2 seconds and shook her head.

"Your omelettes ready. Edward. Job. Now." She said getting a little angry. I kissed her on the cheek, which seemed to calm her a little.

"Thank you Auntie Alice, everything looks lovely, you're the best Auntie in the world." Smiling my sweetest smile at her. She smiled back, all the frustration washed out of her eyes.

"Go eat, before you pass out!" she said before running back outside again. "Both of you!" I laughed, I keep forgetting about food.

Jacob and I ran back to the kitchen to see my Dad putting the omelette on two glass plates, he looked up and smiled at us as we came in. We sat down on the two chairs facing him as he pushed the plates towards us. Edward walked around the counter, I put my hand on his face.

_Thanks Dad. Again._

He leant down and kissed my forehead and ran out of the kitchen, most probably to find Alice.

I picked up my knife and fork and starting devouring my omelette, it always tasted so good when my Dad did it. Only when I was half way through my omelette did I notice Jacob watching me.  
He started laughing, I felt so confused and embarrassed. I just stuck my tongue out at him and carried on eating. Slower this time. He finally stopped laughing and started eating his omelette. All the time watching me. Never taking his eyes off me. I finished my omelette before him, when he realised he devoured the rest of his. I giggled. It was weird how right it was that we were now a couple. It made me joyous knowing that Jacob was mine forever, he would never ever look at another girl and find her pretty.

"Nessie!" Carlisle called. I looked at the clock it was 2 o'clock already, which meant measuring time. Carlisle been trying to calculate when I will stop growing. He's noticed that my growing is rapidly slowing down, which is a good sign. Jacob already had hold of my hand, I felt safe and warm.

We ran into the living room to see everyone sat around ready and waiting. In the middle of the room was Carlisle with his tape measure. I stood in front of him and put my arms out. We've done this everyday since I was born. It's getting rather tedious now. Carlisle measured my arm, back and leg. He stood still for a moment, making calculations no doubt.

"Really? You believe so?" Edward sounded amazed.

"What?" I panicked. I didn't like it when my Dad answered someone's thought.

"I believe you've stopped growing. You are forever frozen at a mental and physical age of sixteen." My jaw dropped.

"Really!" This was incredible. No more measuring. I could finally go to school.

"Does that mean I could go to school?" I looked at my parents, hope clear on my face.

"We'll see what we can do." Mum said, smiling at me. I gave a little squeak of excitement. I ran up to them and hugged them both. They chuckled with excitement for me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we still have to finish getting the house sorted. Edward and Bella, you've got to go pick Renee up." My jaw dropped again, no one had told me Nana Renee was coming. Alice noticed this. "Yeah Renee's coming. You've got to go get ready. Green dress, remember?" I nodded. "Rest of you know what your doing?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now go!" Alice ran off followed by Jasper. Carlisle and Esme ran upstairs, Emmett and Rosalie ran outside.

Mum and Dad kissed me on the cheek and forehead, than ran to the garage. A few seconds later and I heard the soft purr of the Mercedes.

This left Jacob and I alone. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing along my jaw line. I turned towards him and he kissed me gently on the lips.

I heard a quiet tutting noise from near the door. We both turned to see Alice standing there. So tiny but so deadly. I smiled awkwardly and pulled Jacob out of the back door. We started laughing quietly. Still holding hands we ran back to the cottage.

We got there less than 5 minutes, I wasn't as fast as full vampires and Jacob isn't as fast in his human form than his wolf form.

We walked still holding hands into the cottage, Jacob closing the door behind him. He stopped and pulled me towards him and started kissing me passionately, crushing his lips against mine.

It felt so good.

My fingers twisted through his hand and pulled him ever closer to me. When we were catching our breaths he would kiss up and down my jaw line, my neck and across my collar bone.

I pulled him, still kissing me towards my bedroom not knowing what I was doing, through the door and onto the bed. I fell backward pulling him on top on me. That's when he stopped kissing me.

"Ness, are you sure of this. I don't want to rush you." Trying to catch his breath.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to catch my breath too. "I don't know. It just feels right." He reached his hand up to touch my cheek and brushed his fingers across my cheek. It left a tingling trail across my face.

"I love you Ness, you know that, if your ready then I am. Just tell me now."

I took a deep breath and thought about it. I looked into Jacob's eyes and I knew this is what I want. I wanted him. Every little bit of him.

"I love you Jake. I want you, all of you. So, yes I am ready." He beamed down at me, only making me even more sure of this.

The butterflies in my stomach started flying when he took me into his arms.


	3. True Love

3. True Love

Jake POV

She woke me up when she curled up to closer to my bare chest, her head resting on my shoulder. Protectively I curled my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Her breath cooling my neck. I looked down at her sleeping, she looked so serene. So beautiful. She was mine, forever. Our hands intertwined like two jigsaw pieces fitting perfectly, her porcelain skin contrasting with my dark russet coloured skin. I ran my hand across her cheek, her skin silkily soft under my fingers.

"I love you." I whispered into her hair. I lifted her hand to my cheek closing my eyes. She was dreaming of me.

We were standing on the surface of a vast ocean, the moon and stars shining so brightly over head, making our eyes sparkle as we stared lovingly into each others eyes. I started spinning her across the ocean, dancing ever so gracefully in each others arms. Then I heard the faint sound of children's laughter gradually getting louder. We turned to see two children running towards us. A boy and a girl. They ran into my arms.  
"Daddy!" they squealed with laughter. They're skin a shade lighter than mine, the chocolate brown eyes and smile of Renesmee. The boy had my straight black hair that fell to just below his ears, they girl had the auburn curls swinging around her shoulder blades. I felt a sudden burst of love flow through my veins. I never wanted to let these children go.

"My little cubs." I found myself saying, suddenly this perfect scene faded in front of my eyes. I started panicking wondering where those beautiful children had gone, when I heard the calming voice of Renesmee.

"Were you enjoying my dream?" My eyes flew open in shock to see Renesmee lay next to me smiling. Automatically I smiled back. Her hand still lay on my cheek; I touched my hand to hers.

"Very much." I said still smiling. I leaned forward to kiss her as she leaned towards me. It was a gentle kiss; I could hear her heart racing. She rested her head back on my chest, our hands joined. We lay here for a few moments in silence just listening to each others heart and breathing. I felt so peaceful, I never wanted to move.

At least 10, possibly more, metres away a twig snapped under someone's foot. Then the laughter of Bella. I froze, thinking quickly of a way to explain this. Renesmee noticed my stillness, sat up.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Her voice worried. I jumped up from under the covers and started gathering my clothes as quickly as I could. Trying to keep my thoughts under control, I couldn't let him hear my thoughts. I ran to Renesmee and kissed her quickly.

"Your parents are back." Her faced dropped. Now she understood. "I'm going to go out the back and run through the forest back home. Start getting ready, quick." I turned to head out of the door, remembering the most important thing. "Try your hardest to keep your thoughts under control too!"

I ran out of the back door and streaked into the forest. Once I was knew neither Edward or Bella were going to see me I dropped my clothes and phased. I grabbed my clothes and held them in my mouth. I stretched my legs out, bounding through the forest.

"Hey Jake!" It was Leah.

"How come you're in your wolf form?" Leah rarely phased into her wolf form, not since she met Steve.

She met Steve a couple of years ago when she got sick and tired of La Push and ran away. One night she was near the border, near Canada, when her eyes fell upon this boy who was badly injured. Feeling sorry for the stranger she went to help him, only he'd seen a wolf stalking towards him. He panicked and to Leah's surprised phased.

Into a huge grey bear.

Seeing this sight she froze, too confused to move. He was preparing for a fight, so the only thing Leah could do was fight back or to show him she meant no harm. Leah sat down on her hind legs and phased back to a human, this then in return confused the boy-bear who then phased back himself. He walked over to Leah and sat in front of her and finally looking her straight in the eye. They imprinted on each other.

I hadn't heard the last of it since.

"We're running back for the party. You're running home I see." She laughed. In mere minutes I was in La Push on the edge of forest.

"Yeah. See you later I guess."

"Yeah. Bye" I could feel her smiling.

I dropped my clothes on the floor and phased once again. It was still weird not hearing Leah giving sly digs at everyone anymore. Not that I was complaining. I got dressed quickly and ran towards my house; too see my Dad and Seth stood at the door.

"I was just about to go see where you were. Billy was worried because it got dark quick." Seth said as I walked up the ramp I built for my Dad years ago. Billy elbowed him in the ribs, Seth just laughed as if had been tickled.

Seth had gotten quite tall, just not as tall as me. He filled the door frame he stood in front of, his torso and arms as thick as tree trunks. He'd also grown out of his baby face and embracing his chiselled jaw and sharp eyes. He looked like a man, it was unnerving.

"I got caught up at Cullen's" I saw Billy giving me a sceptical look; I kept my gaze on Seth trying not to give away anything. "We best be getting ready or we're going to be late."

"Yeah, guess so." Billy said still giving me the sceptical look. He turned to Seth. "Guess you best go get ready too."

"Yeah. See you later!" Seth shouted as he ran in the direction of his house. I watched Seth go and turned to my Dad who had turned his chair around.

I pushed him in the house thanking I didn't have to keep my face normal. Once we were in house I stopped him near sofa and tapped him on the shoulder, but before I had chance to walk off he had hold of my hand.

Crap.

I turned to look at him. "What's up Dad?" I smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" I feel fantastic. I felt his eyes studying my face. "You look distracted."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled; he still looked a little sceptical. "Honest." Billy was silent for a moment then laughed. He had let it go.

This was my chance to escape. I walked to my room with Billy still laughing. I closed the door behind me and flung myself on to my bed, the smile creeping across my face.

It was safe to bring back the memories here. I sighed feeling the hole that appeared in my chest. I miss her already. I've only been gone ten minutes.

Jumping up, I grabbed the clothes Billy had picked out for me. Changing in the clean clothes, I kept thinking of Renesmee that just made me speed up. Once I was dressed I ran into the living room.

"Billy you ready?" I asked looking for my shoes. He rolled out of his room and smiled.

"Don't you scrub up well?" he said studying me with his eyes. I laughed, I just wanted to get out of the house and back to Renesmee.

I looked questioning at him, he looked back as gasped. He knows.

"You're missing Nessie aren't you?" he smiled a little smile. I kept looking at him not saying anything, and then just weakly nodded.

Rolling over to me he reached up and patted my arm. "Well, come on then. Let's go!" he laughed.

I got behind his chair and pushed him from the house and to the car. I opened the car door and helped Billy into the passenger seat closing the door after him. Striding around the car my heart was thumping away crazily. I hated using the car, it took longer but it was necessary for Billy.

Starting the engine, all I could think about was her. How I needed her in my arms, now. How much I wanted to kiss her. Within minutes we were out of La Push and heading towards the freeway.

Get your thoughts in control! You can't think about it, he can't know!

I sped up slightly, dying to see her soon. After another ten – fifteen minutes, which felt like an hour, we were off the freeway and sped towards the drive way of the Cullen's house.

I found the turn off easy enough, only to be blinded by the fairy lights filling each tree up the drive.

Stood at the front door was Alice. She waved as I parked the car up. Before I was out of the car she had opened Billy's door and had his wheelchair ready to help him into it. She smiled politely at him. He smiled back just as polite.

"Thanks Alice" Billy laughed as soon as he was in his chair.

"Not a problem" she skipped behind his chair, she turned to me stood by my car.

"She's at the cottage" she whispered low enough so that Billy would not hear. I smiled back, but walked in the house with Alice and Billy. I'd slip out the back in moment and run there. Alice pulled Billy's chair up the steps through the front door.

"Billy! Jacob! Welcome!" Carlisle strolled over to shake our hands. I looked around the hall it was amazing.

Giant green bows down the stairs, the piano with assortment of foods, different flowers dotted around in glass vases giving off sweet smells and at the back of the hall a giant speaker plugged up to a DJ style booth. It was like Bella said; it was a mixture of the wedding and her graduation.

I waved at Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who were sorting out the music for the night.

Whilst Billy and Carlisle were chatting, I slipped out the back and ran towards the cottage. Springing over the river with enough momentum and ran full speed to the cottage. When I finally got to cottage door my heart was pounding against my chest, I slowed down when I saw the door open and Edward stood in the doorway.

"Ness ready yet?" I asked. I was keeping my thoughts clean and off Renesmee. For now.

"Nearly." He laughed. He turned around to let me in; I followed after him shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the sofa and Edward gestured for me to sit.

As I was sitting Bella strolled into the living room, Edward jumped up and walked to her and held her face gently in his hand and kissed her gently. I had to look away and stare at the wall before my thoughts wandered to Renesmee.

"Hello Jacob." Bella smiled at me and sat next to me. Her golden eyes seemed to like liquid, they were strangely hypnotic. Her snowy-white skin seemed to glowing from under her skin. Her perfect teeth shone from underneath full lips, which reminded me of Renesmee's. She was wearing a hyacinth blue backless dress which rested over her body, which then flowed to the floor. Bella looked rather pretty.

"Pretty?" Edward was incredulous. "She is beyond beautiful." Bella laughed and smiled at Edward, he still managed to dazzle her.

Edward then laughed rather heartily.

The opening of a door made us all stand and look towards the noise.

A shy Renesmee walked out, her head looking at the floor. She was wearing a to-the-floor spaghetti strap emerald green dress which hugged her chest and hips, in the most flattering way. She lifted her head to look at me, those full lips tempting me, smiling widely. Her chocolate brown eyes framed with long black eyelashes. Her auburn curls falling around her perfect face. I could feel how soft her cheek would feel under my fingers.  
She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. I could not help myself and I found myself staring at her. She giggled at my awe-struck impression as she sauntered over to me.

"Hi." She giggled nervously at me. We just stared into each others eyes forgetting that Edward and Bella were in the same room, until Edward cleared his throat again.

"Sorry." We said together, and then we both laughed. Edward just smiled at us both and hand in hand with Bella led the way out of the cottage.

I felt Renesmee wrapping fingers through mine, so I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. We walked out into the night, I looked up to the moon and stars, and they couldn't compare to the beauty next to me. She picked up her dress so it didn't drag on the floor and we ran to the big white house, jumping over the river. We slowed once over the river and we casually walked into the house. I stopped her and took her face gently in my hands and placed my lips to her. We kissed gently for a moment; through the doors we heard a roar of laughter from all the guests. We pulled apart to stare into each others eyes.

"You're so beautiful Ness." Stroking my fingers across her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Jake." She reached up to kiss me once more. I took hold of her hand again as we walked through the door everyone's head turned to stare at us. Every face smiling.

"Happy birthday!"


	4. The Stranger

4. The Stranger

Nessie POV

"Happy birthday!" a sea of faces sung at me. I could not help but grin from ear to ear.

I could see my Mum and Dad standing by the grand piano talking to my human grandparents, Charlie and Renee. They all looked up from their conversation and waved at Jacob and I. I turned my face up to Jacob's and found his eyes, pleading with him to go over. He laughed and we walked towards my family, hand in hand.

Walking through the sea of vampires, werewolves and humans, i thought of how six years ago this would not have been possible. Vampires hated werewolves, werewolves hated vampires. Humans did not know either exsisted, except my Mum. I giggle lightly to myself as Jacob squeezed my hand gently.

"Nessie!" a womans voice shouted, I could hear the Spanish flowing in my name. I turned to the sound to see the beautiful face of Carmen, her hair pulled up into an elegant bun.

"Hey Carmen, you look amazing!" I said as we hugged. She held me out at arms lenght, her eyes sweeping from head to toe. She took my hand from Jacob and spun me round slowly. She gave my hand back to Jacob and smiled thankfully at Jacob, then turned back to me.

"_Perfecto. Mira a todos crecido, que está impresionante"_ I love it when she talks to me in Spanish, I asked her to teach me when physically looked 8 years old. We used to talk to each other in Spanish and annoy everyone else.

"_Gracias._" I said as Eleazer came and stood next to Carmen.

"Don't start this again. I like knowing what you two are talking about" He laughed and kissed Carmen on the cheek. Striding around Eleazer was Tanya.

"Hey honey." She smiled then she took my in with her eyes and wolf whistled. "You are definately Bella and Edward's child." She hugged me as Kate and Garrett joined our little circle.

"Jacob. You are one lucky werewolf." Kate laughed as she queued up behind Tanya to hug me. "Step away from the half-breed Tanya" she laughed louder. Tanya let me go to give her playful evils. This just made Kate laugh even louder. She had a really boisterious laugh. I could not help but laugh with her.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie." She giggle in my ear.

An electric current flowed through my body.

"Oww." Kate jumped off me holding her hands up. Kate has an extra ablilty like myself, but she can put people in pain just by touching them.

"Sorry." She looked really upset.

"You didn't mean it babe." Garrett comforted her as her but his arm around her waist. Garrett reminded me of Emmett. He was slightly smaller than him, with lighter hair and really friendly, but he could still scare anyone who did not know him. "Happy Birthday Nessie."

When I first met Garrett he was a nomad, he had red eyes, he then fell in love with Kate and has been changing his diet since. He looks rather charming with golden eyes.

"Thanks guys." Kate was still upset. "It's okay Kate. It was like getting an electric shock. It was over in a second." I smiled at her trying to cheer her up and make her feel a bit better. She looked up and looked into my eyes, trying to see if I was lying. She knew I was not and instantly cheered up.

"Your human grandparents have been waiting for you for ages, you best go see them." She smiled.

"I'll see you later then." I laughed and walked towards my grandparents again.

"Your doing fine." Jacob whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. "I won't leave your side. Ever."

"I love you, Jake." I whispered.

"I love you too, Ness." Just hearing those words was like he was letting thousands of butterflies loose in my stomach.

I walked, well I felt like I was floating, over to my human Grandparents. Charlie was wearing a grey suit, which looked alot like the one he wore to my Billy and Sue's wedding, a white shirt and a black tie. He looked really nice.

Renee was wearing a black satin dress that fell over her slim figure and ended just below her knees, she was gorgeous. Seeing the two of them standing next to each other, I can understand how they fell in love with other in the first place.

"Renesmee" Renee always called me by my full name. "Look at you all grown up. And it only took five years." She laughed.

Renee found out about the Cullens secret last spring, when she stayed with us for a few days, which Edward was not happy about since I was having bigger growth spurts. Renee noticed this and asked Bella what was going on. Bella was not going to tell her about her being a vampire, when Renee told her she knew that the Cullens are vampires. We were all shocked, even Alice did not see this coming, that she knew. She told us she had gotten suspicious when Bella had told Renee that I was Edward's niece, our cover story, when at that time I was starting to look more and more like Bella. So she started researching and stumbled across vampires by accident. She read about vampires and it all sounded rather familar. Bella, reluctantly, told Renee everything. To everyones suprise, again, she accepted the truth and swore she would not tell anyone.

"Nana. You look gorgeous." I smiled as we hugged.

"Oh. I do love it when you call me that." She laughed.

"Hey Pops." I turned to Charlie.

Charlie had always said he only wanted to know what was necessary, but one day he just got too curious and asked Bella to be told the whole truth.

"Nessie." he said as we hugged. "You look so much like your mother." I smiled at him. He still was not good with compliments.

"You look very nice too, Pops." Renee and Charlie laughed. Up to now Jacob had been unnaturally quiet.

"Renee, are you settling into Forks okay?" Jacob asked tenderly.

Renee has been living with Charlie for the past few months, since Phil left her for another woman. She rang Bella when she had come home from work to find Phil had packed all her possessions and told her to leave.

"Jacob!" She jumped. "You've been quiet. Rather well actually."

"She's been in kitchen again. Absolute disaster" Charlie laughed. She pushed him gently and laughed.

It is obvious that Charlie has been enjoying Renee's company at home more than he lets on, as it is obvious that Renee likes being back in Forks, though she wont admit it.

"Ooh! I got some good news!" Renee beamed. "You know about how I applied for that job at the Junior school?" She paused.

"Of course they do Renee! You've not stopped going on about it!" Charlie laughed. Renee ignored Charlie and continued.

"Well...I got the job!"

"Nana, thats awesome!" I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You can't leave Forks now, Renee" Jacob laughed as he hugged Renee. The four of us laughed.

"Nessie!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Zafrina with Senna and Kachiri following behind her as they walked, rather jerkily, over to me. I heard Renee and Charlie gasp behind me, they might know about vampires but they are definatly not used to them.

"Zafrina! Senna! Kachiri! You guys made it!" I did not know they were coming tonight.

"Of course we did. We couldn't miss this!" Zafrina was an incredibly tall woman and had to kneel slightly so she could hug me properly.

"You look incredible. You are a lucky boy, Jacob." She smiled at both of us.

"So I've been told." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. Letting thousand more butterflies loose.

A white hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I looked up to see my father's face smiling down at me. He looked at Zafrina.

"Would you mind if I borrow my daughter?"

"Not at all Edward." She smiled polietly. He smiled polietly back and steered me away from Amazonians, with Jacob still attacted to me.

"Whats up Dad?" He looked down at me and laughed. I look hilarious when I'm confused, apparently.

"Do you want to cut your cake or not?" He smiled. Of course, how could I forget the cake. I loved chocolate cake, buttercream and icing. It still makes me giggle when I think of the day in La Push at Billy's.

Billy had gone out to see Sue, when myself, Jacob, Leah, Steve, Seth and Seth's 'then' girlfriend, Laura, we decided to bake a cake. We found all the ingredients and made the mixture, we also made chocolate buttercream then just could not be bothered to wait for it to bake. We all sat around the big bowl, each with a spoon, and ate the mixture and the buttercream. I started eating icing sugar and started gigglying at nothing. This then set Jacob off and one by one we were all gigglying. Billy and Sue came in 10 mins later and we were still laughing at each other being weird.

Back in the present I giggled and both Edward and Jacob looked at me as if i am losing it. This just made me laugh even more. I put my hand on Jacob's cheek so he can see what I'm laughing at. Straight away he started laughing with me. Edward just rolled his eyes at us.

In the middle of the room was a table covered with a white sheet, on top of the table was the cake. It was a huge chocolate cake covered in chocolate buttercream with green writing saying "Happy Birthday Nessie!". I helped make it.

Edward set me behind the table, facing most of the crowd, and cleared his throat loudly so everyone would hear him. The sea of faces all turned to stare at me.

"Cameras at the ready. It's cake cutting time!" I turned away from Edward to see the sea of people rush towards me. I felt Jacob squeeze my hand, I felt better instantly.

I looked back up to Edward who was smiling at me, then suddenly the smile vanished. He looked up towards the Denali Clan, I followed his gaze and saw Eleazer looking as grim as my Dad.

"Dad. What's going on?" I tugged at his sleeve. I blinked and Edward was stood in front of Eleazer.

"Why?" It was all he could get out.

"I'm not sure. He's just on my border." Eleazer was concentrating. His extra ability is that he can sense other peoples abilities. I ran towards Dad and Eleazer.

"Whats going on?" I demanded. Edward turned to Alice, I looked at her too. She was having a vision. I looked back to Edward and grabbed his wrist.

"Dad! What's going on?" He looked back at me and smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"It's nothing. Go cut your cake." Taking my hand off his wrist. "I've got some business to sort out." And walked to the door. I just stared after him.  
Something was definatly wrong and I was not going to drop it so easily, so I followed my after my Dad. Eleazer tried to stop me but I just shoved him off me.

I could hear Jacob behind me, followed by Bella, the Cullens, the Denali's, the Amazonians, Jacob's pack and the humans. I stood on the porch letting my eyes adjust to the darkness, the fairy lights had gone out. Something definatly was wrong.

"Renesmee. Get back inside!" Edward growled.

"Not a chance, Dad." I stormed over and stood beside him. I stared into the blackness waiting for whatever Edward was waiting for. Edward stiffened beside me.

When a voice echoed towards us.

"I am terribly sorry for interupting the party. My name is Lucas." His soft voice washing my face. His words felt soft. "Who are you?"

"My name is Edward. This is my wife, Bella." He gestured to Bella. "My daughter, Renesmee." Gestured to me. "And our guests." Gestured behind us, never once leaving his eyes from where this person must be stood. I felt the persons eyes bore into me.

"Hello." My voice quiet. "Can I see you?" The voice laughed gently.

"You cannot see me child?" I shook my head. "I can see you perfectly. Such a beautiful face." Jacob growled next to me. "I apologize. That last remarks seems to have upset your boyfriend."

"Please. Can I see you?"

"As you wish." I could see a figure looming towards me. He was about 5 metres away from me, when the lawn was flooded by light. The fairy lights had come back on.

I could not tear my eyes away from the figure.

He was beautiful. His skin was as white a freshly fallen snow, his sharp jaw looked like it would cut you if you touch it. His eyes like liquid gold, boring into mine. He could not be older than 16.

"How old are you?" I was so confused. The stranger laughed, most probably at my expression.

"Do not be confused. I am 16, but I have not been 16 in such a long time." He continued to walk towards me, never taking his eyes off me. Jacob noticed this and stood protectively in front of me. "What might you name me?" He asked Jacob, but not taking his eyes off me.

"Jacob. Leech." Glaring at Lucas.

"Hello Jacob." He tore his eyes away from me and stared at Jacob. "Dog." The vemon in his words made me shiver. They both noticed this.

"I apologize again, Renesmee." Lucas' voice flowed around me, hypnotically. "I do not mean harm to anyone. I come here before you to ask a favour." Lucas turned to address Edward.

"What might that be?" Edward asked just as polietly as Lucas.

"I heard that there was a coven here, that lives on animals. As you can see, I live that way too. I was hoping to join your coven."

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Many thanks. I was also hoping to join the local school, for it has been an awfully long time since I have been to school."

"That can be arranged too."

"Thank you, Edward. I am in your debt." Lucas bowed slightly.

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Of course. Ask away."

"How did you track us here?" I heard myself along with a few other people gasp. I was sure Lucas would have retaliated, but he just laughed softly.

"I have my sources."

Edward laughed softly. "Would you like to join us, we were just about to cut the cake."

"Of course. What is the occasion?"

"My birthday" I blurted. Lucas' eyes darted right back to mine.

"How delightful." He smiled. He looked back to Edward. "Shall we?"

Edward nodded and took Bella's hand and led the way back to the house.

"The party shall continue!" Edward annouced. The crowd clapped, cheered and sauntered back into the house. Jacob took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"I don't like this new leech. There's something freaky about him."

"Just get to know him, you didn't like my Dad but you two are like best buds." I smiled.

"Only because he's married to my best friend and I'm destined for his daughter." He laughed.

We stood on the porch when Jacob pulled me into an embrace and kissed my gently.

"I love you Ness. Don't you ever forget that." He stared deeply into my eyes.

"I couldn't love anyone but you Jake. Don't you ever forget that." I kissed him again. "Come on, cake time!" I laughed and pulled him though the doors.

First thing I saw was all the Cullens talking, no doubt about the new vampire, secondly everyone had grouped off, Denali's, Amazonians, Jacob's pack, the humans. Thirdly, Lucas was staring at me again. I smiled polietly back at him, he smiled and bowed slightly, his dark hair covering his left eye, and walked away. Maybe Jacob was right, he was freaky.

"Hey Jake. Hey Ness." It was Seth. I turned and looked up to look into the face off the six foot 6 muscular giant.

"Hey Seth!" I waved as Seth smiled down at me. "Damn you wolved for getting so tall, you hurt my neck." I giggled.

"Sup?" Jacob asked.

"The pack want to have a little meeting." Seth's smiled faded. I knew what was going on. They had to decided if the new vampire was a threat or not. Just like the Cullens were, except the wolves are not as nice as the Cullens.

"Okay. I'll be over in a minute." Seth turned and headed back to the pack. Jacob turned to me. "Damn leech. Making me leave your side." He leaned down and kissed me. "Love you Ness."

"Love you Jake. I'll save you some cake" I smiled. I watched him walk away, his hands in his pockets.

Why had the arrival of a strange vampire caused such commotion. I just could not understand it, he seemed rather friendly. The only thing that frightened me was that he kept staring at me. I walked over to my cake whilst I was thinking, I did not realise he was stood by the table, and almost bumped into Lucas.

"I apologize, Renesmee. You looked very deep in thought then. I did not mean to interrupt your thought." His voice so calm, soothing and so very formal.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I guess I was deep in thought." I laughed. He continued to stare at me. I felt a surge of emotions, confusion, fear and even attraction.

"I apologize for staring. But you are just so incredily beautiful. Like the moon reflecting on a still ocean, like a shooting star dazzling the sky." I blushed at his words. He smiled. "How delightful." He leaned towards me slightly and sniffed the air. "You smell absolutely mouth watering." He sniffed again. "A unique scent, like a rare flower, i might add."

"Why thank you." I smiled. He was such gentleman, yet he had caused such an uproar.

"You are rare, are you not?" I nodded. "Half human, half vampire. In love with a werewolf. How very unique."

"Yeah. You could say unique." I laughed. Lucas looked around the room and looked back to me.

"I feel that I have ruined your celebrations. I can see that everyone is deciding how to deal with me, apart from you." He looked questioning at me.

"Like they say you can't judge a book by it's cover."

"Wise words, for such a young lady. May I be so bold?"

"Pardon?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Oh." I blushed. "Yeah, Sure."

He smiled. "I feel this attachnment to you Renesmee, and I am not sure how and why that is."

His words set butterflies off in my stomach which shocked me and frightened me.

"I apologize. I did not mean to be so blunt." He bowed his head slightly.

"No. No. It's fine." I stuttered. I shifted my gaze away from his mezmerising face and to the cake.

"I shall cut you a piece. You just stand there and look stunning." He smiled and picked up the knife.

I smiled shyly back. He sliced the cake with such gentleness and lifted the piece away from the cake and gently onto a plate with a fork next to the cake. His handed the plate to me, and as I took the plate his hand slid across mine sending shivers down my spine. I looked away from his glourious face and casted my eyes down to my cake and started eating. I could feel Lucas' eyes watching me.

"Is it good?" He asked. I had just forked a bit of cake in my mouth. I tried to chew it fast so I could answer, I gave up and just gave him a thumbs up. He laughed so heartily, his laugh so contagious, that once I'd finished my bit of cake I could not help but laugh along with him. Our laughs echoed around the huge hall in the silence, I could feel everyone staring at us. I managed to calm down and saw the Cullens stood beside me. They were in a defensive position. Edward and Bella at the front, flanked by Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme stood beside, and slightly behind Emmett. Alice and Rosalie stood beside Jasper.

"Lucas, we've come to an agreement." Rosalie snorted. Alice elbowed her in the rib. "That you can stay with us, you can move in to my old room." Edward smiled.

"Thank you." Lucas bowed his head slightly and smiled back. Edward turned to me, his face seemed to glow, as if a light had been turned on from inside him.

"Nessie, we have great news." I looked into the faces all of my family. Each face seemed to be glowing.

"What?" I could feel my heart racing with excitement.

"For your birthday, we have enrolled you at Forks High School." Bella beamed at me. I screamed and threw my arms around Edward and Bella. Their arms circled me.

"Oh my gosh." I could feel tears of joy swelling in my eyes.

"And it seems like you've already met one of your classmates." Edward laughed. I was speechless, all I could do was point at Lucas.

"Yes. You both start school on Monday." He smiled so sweetly.

"Why, thank you. You and family are fair and generous. Such wonderful people." Lucas directed to all the Cullens.

Emmett scoffed. "Wonderful. That's an understatement." Lucas laughed.

"Indeed. How about marvelous?"

"Better" Emmett's booming laugh echoed, like mine and Lucas' had.

***

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Lucas was talking with Edward, Bella and the Denali's. Jacob's pack, and any imprintees, were talking to the Amazonians, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice were talking to Renee and Sue. Emmett, Charlie and Billy were watching the game. Jacob was by my side again and Jasper was talking to us.

"You're really excited about school aren't you?" Jasper asked.

"You should be able to tell better than anyone, I am." I smiled.

"I can. It's coming off you in waves." He beamed at me.

"Can you feel what the new leech is feeling?" Jacob asked, he has noticed too that Lucas keeps staring at me. Jasper looked at Lucas and concentrated.

"He just seems happy to be excepted. Edward read this thoughts when he first arrived. He's been searching for years for a place to live in peace  
with humans."

"I hope he likes it in Forks." I said. "I really do."

"Ness. Trust my instincts. He's not good." Jacob turned me to so I could look into his eyes. He was not lying.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just can't. Stop being so mean, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Ness, don't be so daft. Please, you got to trust me." Jacob pleaded with me whilst he held my face between his huge warm hands. I pushed his hands off my face.

"Jacob. Stop it." I warned. I never called him Jacob. I got my desired effect. "I'm sorry Jake, be nice to him. I want to be his friend."

Jacob scoffed. "You might want to be his friend. He wants to be something more." I held his hand again and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Jake." I smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

It was 11 o'clock when people started leaving, firstly was Charlie, Renee, Billy and Sue.

"Humans first!" Emmett teased.

The Amazonians left second, followed shortly after by the Denali's. The pack, and imprintees, left last. Jacob stayed with me. After everyone left, the Cullens and Lucas starting tidying and cleaning up. I yawned, it had been a very busy day.

"Go back to the cottage Nessie." Bella stroked my cheek. "You must be exhausted." I had no energy to talk so I just put my hand to her cheek.

_Night Mum._

"Night Sweetie." Then a chorus of "Night Nessie" echoed around the giant house. Jacob picked me up gently and started towards the door, when he stopped. I managed to lift my head to see Lucas smiling, the moon shining through the window reflected off his dark hair.

"Goodnight Renesmee, sweet dreams." his soothing voice helping me drift off. Jacob sprinted past Lucas and was streaming through the forest. Last thing I heard before I fell into my unconciousness was Jacob cursing Lucas.

"Behave Jacob." I whispered.

My eyes fluttered shut.


	5. High School

5. High School

Nessie POV

The weekend had been rather strange, with the arrival of Lucas and getting ready for school. Jacob rarely left my side, he still did not like Lucas, he would always shoot a disgusted look whenever Lucas came near me. Whenever this happened Lucas would ignore Jacob, under my orders, and smile at me, not my orders.

Saturday afternoon we all sat in the living room, while Jacob and I ate, we listened to Lucas' story of how he became a vampire.

"Carlisle tells me you are all interesting in how I was transformed into a vampire, are you not?" Lucas asked as he took centre stage in the living room. I choked on a piece of bread. His glorious golden eyes shimmered as he stared at me.

"Sorry." I took a swig of water Alice had brought from the kitchen for me. "I'm really interested." Edward's face filled with concern.

"Is the story okay for her to hear, it's not really gory is it?"

"Dad! I've heard all your stories, why can't I hear Lucas'?" I complained. Lucas answered before Edward could.

"Edward, my story has some gore, but she should hear it. Lessons can be taught from all sorts of stories." Edward's defeated face was Lucas' cue to start.

"I was born in 1892, in London." Carlisle gasped. Lucas turned to him, with a curious look in his eye.

"I was born in London too. But far, far earlier." Carlisle smiled.

"Amazing. It is indeed rare to find another vampire from London." Lucas continued. "My father was an author, not famous, but an author none the less. My mother stayed at home with my siblings and I. I was the fourth child of six." His eyes distance back to his human past. "Margaret, Terence, Josie myself, Paul and Patricia." He paused, his face haunted. "They all died when I was 16." Edward gasped. I stared at my Dad trying to understand his expression, I looked at everyone else. They had the same expression. Lucas stared at me and giggled softly.

"Do not be confused Renesmee. I killed them, my thirst killed my family." His haunted eyes looked away from me. My hand flew to my mouth as tears formed and fell down my face.

"Lucas..." My voice broke, Jacob put his hand round mine and gently squeezed it.

"That is how I became, as Carlisle called it a 'vegetarian'. But my transformation was nothing compared to the pain I felt that day.

"I had been walking home from friend's house, he had fallen ill and I was visiting him, when this beautiful woman stopped me in the road. Her face a strange yellow colour from the light cast from the gas light, but still angelic. Her features and stance cat-like. Her hair a tangle of fiery red hair, matted with mud. Her voice was like a babbling brook. I was mesmerised.

" 'Could you help me young sir?' She asked, I could only nod. She asked for directions to the nearest shop and the quickest way to get there. I told her where to go, but she insisted on that I show her. The quickest way to get to the shop was though this back alley." He laughed gently at his memory. "I thought nothing of it, going into a dark alley with a strange beautiful woman. I felt her arms rest on my shoulders and before I had come to a stop her mouth was on my neck. I thought she was kissing me, and starting panicking when she sunk her teeth in. The pain was immense. I tried to yell but my throat had closed up in pain and panic. I felt myself get weaker and weaker as she drank my blood. I knew I was going to die, everything seemed to be miles away, my vision was going black around the edges. At the edge of consciousness I heard a man's voice shouting at the strange woman, she dropped me with a hiss and sprang at the man. Which left me dying, but with my venom seeping through my veins without my knowledge.

"I passed out only to wake up screaming in agony. I knew I was not dead, death should not have been that painful. I crawled back to my home, to my mother, screaming in agony. She heard me before I got to my street. She raced outside and swept me up in her arms and ran inside. I screamed in agony, writhing in pain, for four days. I guess my injury and lack of blood made it harder for the venom to spread.

"But after four agonising days, I woke up thirsty. I sat up and saw my mother. I saw her as food. I could hear her heartbeat, see the delicious blood pumping though her veins, smell the floral smell of her blood. Next thing I knew I had pinned her down, my teeth had sunk in to her neck and was sucking her life fluid away from her squirming body. After drinking her, my thirst still was not quenched. I thirsted more. I sniffed and smelt my three sisters downstairs. It was too easy. My father came home with my brothers and found me drinking from my last dying sister. I drank her dry and started attacking my brothers. I caught Paul and drank from him, never realising I was killing my own family, drinking my own blood. My father shot at me whilst I drank Terence, I had not realised till I was satisfied. I savoured my father, he was sweeter than the rest.

"Once I realised what I had become and what I had done, I tried to kill myself. Other vampires I have told this story to tell me that it is not uncommon to try to commit suicide. I hear stories off vampires drinking blood of animals and not humans. So I set off after these stories and finally found you." He smiled gently at each of us, completely ignoring Jacob and coming to rest and stare at me.

I had not realised how long the silence had gone on for when Bella spoke.

"Did you find out the woman's name?" she was curious, but her voice quivering slightly with fear. I looked at my Mum, her face not showing any emotion. She was just waiting for an answer, I looked back at Lucas who was looking curiously at Bella.

"As a matter of fact, I did." His brow creasing from confusion. "Her name was Victoria." All eight Cullen's and Jacob gasped. I looked at each person, everyone ignored me. Even Jacob who, for once, leaning towards Lucas.

"I see that name means something to you." His face now curious. I looked up at Edward and saw him look at me and quickly look away, back to Lucas. Lucas' face smoothed.

"She will find out someday." His voice stern. Edward sighed beside me.

"Will someone tell me what is going on." I was getting really annoyed with this now. I glared at Edward. He turned to me, his face sad.

"Victoria tried to kill your mother when she was human, because I killed Victoria's mate, James." I gasped and understood the reaction now.

"Is she still trying?" I asked, fearing for my mother. Edward laughed softly.

"Of course not. She made an army of newborn vampires to fight us, but we teamed up with the werewolves to fight her off." He touched my cheek gently.

"We won, of course. Your old Dad killed her." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie growled at Emmett and he shut up instantly.

"So she isn't coming after mum anymore?" I asked.

"No she isn't Nessie. Nothing to fear." Bella answered. Her hand touching my other cheek, her thumb rubbing my skin. A wave of calm washed over and I smiled at Uncle Jasper who winked at me back. They both let their hands drop back to holding each other's hands. I let my hand fall back to Jacob's hand. I turned to Lucas who seemed to be enjoying the calm Jasper had just used.

"I heard stories about this family, a lot of you are extremely talented. I can feel one now." He smiled.

"That would be me." Jasper bragged. "I can feel emotions around me and control them." Lucas' eyes popped out of his head.

"Astonishing. Anyone else?"

"I can let people hear my thoughts my touching them." I explained. Lucas' face curious again. "Come here and I'll show you." Jacob gave my hand a cautious squeeze before I let him go. I held my hand out to him. He stared at my hand. "I have to touch your cheek." He walked to me and knelt down before me, our faces level. I reached my hand and gently put my hand on his cheek.

_Hello Lucas._

His mouth dropped open, his eyes bulging out of his head. He stared into my eyes as if he was trying to looking into my soul. I could feel my fingers tingling on his cheek, felt as if there was a tiny electrical flow, flowing through his cheek to my fingers. I moved my hand away, feeling scared, curious and attracted. I did not like the conflicting emotions flowing through me.

"And I can read minds." Edward spoke sternly, snapping Lucas' gaze from mine. Lucas bowed his head slightly.

"I apologize." He stood up and moved back to his spot in the room.

The rest of the day flew by, the Cullen's asking Lucas questions and vice versa. I stayed silent for most of the evening, I was just happy listening to stories and tales of Lucas' past. Eleven o'clock I started stifling yawns, but a huge yawn escaped.

"Bed, Renesmee." Bella's mothering side came out. Jacob picked me up and ran to the cottage as quick as he could. No one got chance to say goodnight.

"Jacob. That was rude. I didn't get chance say goodnight." I scowled at him. He did not answer me back until we were in my room.

"I do not like him Ness." He was furious. He had noticed, like I had, Lucas staring at me a lot more than he had done. "I. Do. Not. Like. Him." He repeated in to my face. I scowled at him again.

"Jacob Black, he's one of my class mates and friends. Be nice." I stroked his cheek, trying to calm him down. He flopped down on the bed beside me.

"How can I like him when he stares at you like that, when..." He stopped.

"When what?" I asked. He jumped back up and started getting my pyjamas to sleep.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, as far as they could reach.

"Of course it matters if you're upset. I love you Jake." I said to his back.

"I love you too, Ness." He turned around and I could see tears forming in his eyes. The big softy. "Sleep now, you've got a big day tomorrow." He smiled sweetly.

"Okay." I smiled back at him and hugged him. "You driving me to school tomorrow."

"Of course." He kissed my forehead.

"You'll have to drive Lucas too." I felt Jacob stiffen. I tried to push myself from him. He kept his arms locked around me.

"Sorry Ness." He lifted my chin and kissed me gently. He put his burning hands on each side of my face. "I love you. Night." He kissed me again.

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time. "Night." I watched him walk out of my room, closing the door behind him. I started to get undressed as I heard ,"Sleep tight! Dream of me tonight!", from the front door of the cottage then the door shutting. I laughed as I finished changing into my pyjamas and thought of school tomorrow.

Oh god, I'm terrified and excited. How am I going to sleep? I crawled into bed and turned my bedside light off.

As I lay there in the dark, I thought of this afternoon with the electric touch between Lucas and myself. How I had felt attracted to him when I'm destined for Jacob. How guilty I felt for feeling those feelings for a stranger, which he still technically was. For the first time, ever I cried for anger at myself. Eventually, I wore myself out from crying and fell asleep.

Edward POV

The moon casting a silver glow to the trees behind the house, turning the river to liquid silver, as the stars winked at me. I stood at the back window staring into the night, thinking. We had all seen the spark between Renesmee and Lucas, including Jacob. His thoughts were angry and painful. His thoughts burning with the hatred he felt for Lucas, to rip his to shreds. Jacob's voice broke my train of thought.

_Edward.  
_  
Jacob's voice sounded tense in my mind.

_Can we speak alone, from certain ears? Near the big oak tree near the cottage.  
_  
I sighed, I did not need Alice to see that tonight was going to be a long night. I whispered in Bella's ear.

"My Love, Jacob's asked to see me in private." She looked to be, her golden eyes seeing, technically, the tiredness in my face. Reaching out for my hand, I clasped hers and we ran into the forest. After a minute or two we saw Jacob and slowed. His face stained with tears.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Bella's voice full of concern for her best friend. This made Jacob sob even more, he fell to the floor in a heap. Bella walked to him and sat down beside him, she coaxed him from the heap and put his head in her lap and started stroking his jet black hair.

"Shush shush." She whispered, I was too stunned by Jacob's vulnerability, to approach him. I just stood and stared at the scene happening before me.

"I hate him Bella." Jacob croaked. "I never liked him from the moment I saw him. There's something bad about him. He's using Ness" – a whimper escaped from his throat – "and she's falling for it." Bella's lip drew into a straight line, she stared up at me her eyes shining with despair.

"Jake...I." Bella started.

"Jacob, my son." I finally found my voice and my feet and walked slowly until I stood in front of him and bent to his level. "You've got to pull yourself together, for us, for yourself and most importantly for Renesmee. Do you understand?"

Jacob hiccupped and pushed himself into a sitting position beside Bella, who hand was clasped around his. With his free hand he wiped the drying tears off his cheeks. Jacob's tortured face reflected mine from when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. He told me a few weeks after Renesmee was born what my face had looked like to him, the Burning Man was what he had called it. I stretched my hand out and rested it on his shoulder.

"Jacob." I hesitated, I did not want to tell him what we thought. I looked at Bella, who was scowling at me, knowing I was wasting time.

"Tell him, or I will."

"Tell me what?" He stared at Bella and flicked to me and back again, finally resting on me. I gave his shoulder a gently squeeze and sighed.

"We believe you." I watched as Jacob's tortured face turned to surprise.

"What! You...You believe me!" He was astonished. He stared at me waiting for me answer, which never came.

"Yes Jacob. We believe you." She turned and stared Jacob right in the face. "He's been trying to get through my shield from the moment he stepped into the house. Edward read his thoughts on Friday, and Lucas is a tracker." Jacob's jaw dropped.

"A...A tracker?" He flinched as he said tracker. "How?"

"We're not sure. But he's powerful, we both can feel it. " She paused. "Jacob, I'm as scared as you are. We need to protect Nessie from Lucas and herself. If she finds out what we think of Lucas, she'll be hurt. She likes Lucas, she believes she his friend."

"She is his friend...and more." A tear rolled down Jacob's cheek. "You saw the way they stared at each other." He flinched at his thought. "There's something more than friendship going on with them two. It felt like my heart was breaking this afternoon. You could hear her heart racing, her blood pulsing through her veins in excitement. I'm losing her, I don't even think she knows it. I'm terrified at the thought of losing her to him." He spat the last word. Hatred filling his veins now instead of sorrow. "If he hurts her, I will kill him. I will rip him to shreds and I will enjoy watching him burn. You understand me Bella? I will tortured him until he pleads for mercy." Jacob's eyes burning with pure and terrifying hate. "Do you understand me, both of you."

It was a rhetorical question, but I still had to answer.

"I understand fully Jacob, I really do."

Nessie POV

The sun sneaked around my curtains, staining the back of my eyelids red. My face warmed as I tiredly opened my eyes. Pushing my covers off me, I noticed the glass of water on my bedside table. Only then realising, I was so unbelievably thirsty. I grabbed it and gulped it down within seconds. The water was still cold and it soothed my burning throat.

"I hate crying." I whispered, testing my voice. It hurt. I pushed myself up off my bed and walked to my window, first day of school in the sun. I smiled at the thought. Swinging my curtains open I saw huge black clouds swallowing the sun, turning everything gloomy. My smile vanished. Sulkily I walked into the walk-in closet stocked by Alice.

"Ip-dip-do." I closed my eyes and pointed to random pieces of clothing, opening my eyes and grabbing whatever I had picked, I turned to the bathroom.

The bathroom was white with black accessories. White tiles, white bath, white toilet. Black towels, black toilet seat. With a big yawn I plonked my clothes on the floor and changed out of my pyjamas, and walked into the shower. I stood there for a few minutes just letting the heat of the water and hot steam wash away my tiredness and grogginess. Ten minutes later, I stepped out and started my routine of getting ready. Thirty minutes later, I was dry, dressed with make-up done. Fifteen minutes later my hair was dry and styled.

"Lovely." As I twirled in front of my full length mirror. "Breakfast."

I opened my bedroom door and was hit right in the face by the smell of...

"Pancakes!" I raced to the kitchen and on the table was a plateful of pancakes. "Yum." My mouth drooling.

"Morning." My mother said from behind the fridge door. "I was about to come and get you." She shut the fridge door and beamed at me. I raced to the table and sat down and instantly started shoving pancakes into my mouth.

"Slow down, you'll burn your throat." Edward laughed as he joined Bella in watching me. "You all ready for your first day at school?" I turned to them both, my cheeks bursting with pancakes and nodded.

"You'll be meeting Jacob and Lucas at the house." Bella reminded me. I shoved more pancakes in my mouth and gave them thumbs up. They laughed.

Twenty minutes later, I was in the front seat of Jacob's car.

"Excited Ness?" Jacob said squeezing my hand. I could not speak, my throat still hurt, so my answer was jumping up and down in my seat. Jacob laughed. "Take that as a yes. What about you Lucas? How you feeling?"

"Excited also. Thank you for asking." He smiled politely at Jacob. All I could do was stare with my mouth open at Jacob. We all knew Jacob did not like Lucas. Jacob laughed at my expression.

"You're catching flies Ness." I shut my mouth with an audible snap. "I'm behaving like you said." He smiled lovingly at me. I heart gave a tight squeeze; Jacob cares so much about me.

The rest of the journey was in silence, the radio keeping the silence from being painful. We finally arrived at school, the stretch of black tarmac pulling us closer to the school. Jacob pulled into a parking spot and turned worriedly to me. I could hear my breath coming faster, my skin became clammy and my head began to spin.

"Nessie, it's okay. No need to panic." He grabbed my face and held it between his hands; he stared straight into my face. "Deep breaths Ness, come on now. Calm down." He pressed his lips gently to mine, but my breaths just came faster.

"Renesmee. Look at me." Lucas voice was soft and gentle. I turned my head slowly and stared in to his golden eyes. "There really is not anything to worry about. Now calm down." I took a deep breath and found, instantly, it was easier to breathe.

I tore my eyes from Lucas to Jacob tormented face. My heart squeezed tight, not from happiness but pain. He could see the attraction for Lucas, which I still do not know where it had come from, I was causing Jacob pain. My Jacob. Jacob's face began to swim; tears were forming in my eyes. The tears began to roll silently down my face, getting faster and faster.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lucas said as he opened his door and climbed out. He strolled past the car and towards the reception, I noticed, with a jealous twinge, girls gawping at him as he walked past. He dark hair swinging in the wind, he stopped and turned his head back to the car and winked at me, his glorious eyes shining with, some unfathomable. I only then noticed I had been staring at Lucas, as Jacob was staring angrily at me.

"Renesmee." The fact he has said my full name broke the hypnotic spell and I turned to look at him. I looked down and saw his hands shaking.

"Jake...I...I'm sorry." I was shaking too, but from crying. I reached my hand out to his and he pulled away as if I was diseased. This was too much.

"Jake, I don't know what's happening. I'm scared." I tried to reach him again, but had crossed his arms across his chest.

"Renesmee, you're going to be late for your first day at school." He turned and stared out of the windscreen, his voice alien to me.

"Jacob. Please, don't do this." My voice strained from crying. "I love you Jake, you know that. I love you and only you." I put my hand on his arm and tugged at him to look at me. He looked at me, his face twisted into angry features; his normally sweet brown eyes were as hard as stone. His mouth, which was in a tight line, suddenly snarled.

"Renesmee, I love you too but you're drooling after him." He jerked his head to Lucas who had stopped walking and was leaning casually against a wall. I flinched as if he had just hit me. The tears stopped and I mirrored his anger.

"I'm not drooling after Lucas. He's my friend, that's it. You just can't get your head, can you? You're so overprotective and jealous." I laughed. "You're turning into my Dad. I don't need protecting, I can care for myself. But your being ridiculous with the jealousy, you really are Jacob." Jacob laughed at me when I had finished, not a funny laugh but a sneer.

"You are still a child Renesmee. You don't know when you need protecting. You don't know what you need protecting from. You want to be friends with that leech, go ahead. I won't stop you. But, if he's around. I'm not." I could not believe what I was hearing; I had to choose between Jacob and Lucas.

"Jacob, that isn't fair." My anger gone, my voice just a whisper.

"Renesmee, it's either me or him." Jacob was not lying. His eyes still hard brown stones.

"I can't." Tears were coming, again.

"Well I'll make it easier." He opened his door and got out and ran away in to the trees. I scrambled out of the car.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "Jake come back! I'm sorry!" From the trees I heard a wolf howling. My heart shuddered; it felt like my whole body was ripping in to two. I fell to the floor, my knees and hands grazing the tarmac as I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to the view of the sea from First Beach; I knew this view like the back of my hand.  
I knew how the grey sea washed up on the sand and splashed up the side of the hills on the horizon. I knew the smell of the sea would sting my nose slightly, I knew that trees smelled, as Jacob called it, green and I also knew that the pebbles under my bare feet would be smooth, but with the occasional rough rock. I stared out in the view I knew and loved, and instantly knew why I was here.

It was mine and Jacob's meeting place. I turned to look down the beach and saw no one, no birds, no animals, nothing. I ran up the beach, noticing for the first time what I was wearing. A white skirt that bellowed around me like smoke twirling around my legs, my feet bare. A white top with arms that blew behind me in the wind.

Then the wind changed direction, it blew from the sea across, blowing my hair across my face. I stared into the strange mist, which had suddenly appeared, when a huge figure started walking towards me. A sucked in air to scream if it was an attacker, on the balls of my feet to flee if needed.

"Renesmee." A voice floated towards, and got a sudden rush of déjà vu. "Do not be afraid."

"I'm not." I said, but all I heard was a whimper. The voice sniggered. I felt safe, but my body was trembling in fear. The figure got closer and I hear it sniff the air.

"You are terrified. I can smell it." It sniffed again and it growled. I turned with the sound of pebbles skittering under someone running.

"Nessie! Run!" I'd know that voice even if I was dying, it was Jacob. "Run to me!" I started to run but was caught by an iron grip. I twisted enough to see Lucas' face glaring down at me, his eyes a startling crimson red. Terror roared through me and I bucked and twisted in his grip, but could not break free.

"Let her go!" Jacob screamed at Lucas and began to race to us.

"Take one step closer, she dies." His voice calm, as if he had just asked for a cup of tea. Jacob's running faltered.

"What?" I could not believe what I was hearing. "You want to kill me?" My voice gradually getting high pitched. He chuckled softly.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want." Jacob announced. Lucas laughed was so evil, I was cringing as far away from him as possible.

"Bring it on dog." Lucas growled and though me across the beach and had leaped at Jacob, who had already turned into a werewolf. The sprinted into each other with a hug crash, like two boulders smacking into each other at high speeds. I screamed at them.

"NO!"

I woke up screaming, my face drenched in tears and sweat.

"Renesmee." My screaming stopped when my name was scowled. I turned to see Lucas, his dark hair gleaming under the fluorescent lights. My breathing calmed instantly, which annoyed me.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked confusingly. Lucas chuckled softly, which was pushing my anger to its limit.

"You fainted in the parking lot, so I carried you to the nurse." He extended his arms to make me look at the room. First thing I noticed was the mint green walls, which made me feel slightly sick. I heard the crunch of paper towels underneath me, the stainless steel cabinet on the wall beside my head and a chair, for the nurse I assume. The memory hit me straight in the face and I flinched from it. I spoke before Lucas could ask me what is wrong.

"Where's Jake? Is he okay?" Pushing myself up.

"By the looks of it he ran in to the forest. I am sure he will be fine. He is not hurt, well beside his ego." He smirked. I hit him in the shoulder. "I apologize Renesmee, but he hurt you by making you choose." My mouth dropped, and then cringed.

"You heard us then?"

"I could not, not just hear you. You two were screaming at each other. I feel that you and Jacob fighting is my fault." He dropped his eyes from mine. "I have caused so much trouble."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. Jake's just jealous, he'll get over it." I waved a hand.

"I do not think he will, Renesmee." I sighed, Lucas was right.

"What a crap start to school." I sighed again. Lucas chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, what a disastrous start. But I got our schedules before, while you were out of it. By the way, you've missed first period and we're missing second." I stared at Lucas, with disbelief.

"What!" I jumped from the bed, and almost fell over, my head spun, if Lucas had not caught me.

"Careful. The teachers have agreed to excuse us at the moment. Here, your schedule." He handed me a piece of paper with all my lessons in a list:

Period 1 – Trigonometry.  
Period 2 – Biology.  
Period 3 – English.  
Dinner  
Period 4 – Gym.  
Period 5 – Spanish.

"Wow. Trig first thing. Great." I rubbed my face, I felt really tired. "I think I might miss Biology and just go English." Lucas chuckled.

"You can, I cannot I'm afraid. But I will see you in English." He smiled gently at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Laters." I waved at him as I stared at the floor. I did not hear him leave, except the click of the door shutting. As soon as the door was shut the tears flooded my face. Jacob had run off because of me, because there was some hypnotic force making me feel attracted to Lucas.

But in the dream, he wanted to kill me. Lucas would not want to kill me, he liked me. I'm just being silly. Am I? I saw the way Lucas's arrival had tore my party up into separate groups. The way there was always someone with Lucas, he was never on his own. If he ever was on his own someone would join him quickly. This made my head hurt and made the tears flow harder.

I stood up slowly and checked my face out in the mirror; it did not look to bad. Dap a bit of make-up round eyes, sorted.

The bell for end of second period rang, which meant I could not stay in here any longer. With a big sigh I went to door.

"Best get the day over with."

Swinging the door open, I walked to my first lesson.


	6. On A Mission

6. On A Mission.

Nessie POV

The finally bell was still ringing in my ears as I walked to the parking lot, I was nervous to see if Jacob picked us up. I hoped he did, I wanted to apologise. Lucas was chatting away to me but all I could hear was a buzz. I really was not in the mood for him at the moment. I wanted Jacob.

"Coach Clapp made me play badminton, I have never played it before, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. Coach said he wants me on the badminton team, can you believe it?" She felt him look at her. "Renesmee?" He paused, then got the message I was ignoring him. "Oh, okay then." She knew she had hurt his feelings, but she could not care less.

They stood in silence for a few minutes when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a small silver phone. Edward was ringing her. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Nessie, are you still at school?" His voice worried.

"Yeah Dad, what's going on? Where's Jake?" I was confused and was getting annoyed.

"Is Lucas still with you?" He was deliberately ignoring my questions.

"Yeah, Dad. What the hell is going on?" I was getting really annoyed now.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." He warned me.

"Stop trying to change the subject Dad and tell me what's going on and where is Jacob?" I shrieked into the tiny phone. I heard him sigh.

"We don't know where Jacob is." My heart fell into my stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder and realised I'd started crying.

"Dad..."

"Nessie, don't worry we'll find him. He wouldn't have gone far. He came here this morning and asked Jasper to come pick you up after school. He should be there in a few minutes."

"Dad, it's my fault Jake's run off. I upset him and he phased and ran off in to the forest." I was sobbing now, fat tears running down my face.

What had I done? My best friend, my boyfriend, my lover, my everything. Gone. Runaway because of me. I could hear buzzing in my ears and did not realise till I had fallen to the floor, that it was Edward and Lucas, my head was spinning.

I was fainting again. I rested my forehead on the concrete, then suddenly my heart stopped aching and my breathing eased. I could lift my head to see Jasper running, human pace, towards me.

"Help me get her up." His eyes flickering to my new school peers. Jasper bent and put his arm under mine, I felt Lucas do it also. The sudden anger that flowed like venom through my veins shocked Jasper and he almost dropped me. I used this anger to yank my arm from Lucas' grip.

"Don't touch me ever." I growled at him, I watched, elated, as his face stared at me in astonishment. "You're also the reason Jake's run off." I glared into his golden eyes. "I hate you." I spat at him as he flinched away from my words. I felt the calm flow over me again; I took a deep breath and turned to Jasper. "Take me home." He just nodded at me and walked me, with his arm around my waist, to the car. He opened the passenger door and I slipped in. I looked through the windscreen to see Lucas with his hands in his pockets staring at the floor.

"Come on Lucas, home." Jasper said. Lucas looked at him and shook his head.

"I apologise Jasper, but I just cannot. It is not my home." He looked into the forest. I sighed.

"Lucas don't be stupid, it's your home now. Get in." He looked at me, his face gentle but pained. He considered it for a moment and walked to the car and got in the back behind Jasper.

The ride home was quiet; the only music was the radio on low. Just like this morning. I stared into the forest hoping to see a flash of a reddish-brown wolf leaping through the trees. But nothing.

When we were driving up the drive, I could see everyone there waiting for us. I caught a glimpse of Edward's tortured face, which relaxed in seconds. Jasper had showed him how I was. Jasper parked the car and before Jasper was out of the car the door was open and I was being lifted out by Alice. I looked into her face, her eyes only golden around the edge, her expression twisted with annoyance. I lifted my hand to her cheek.  
You need to eat, don't be made at Jake.

She turned to everyone.

"Leave us alone for a bit." I saw Edward and Bella going to refuse, but she spoke before they could. "Especially you two. We'll go to the cottage. Stay here or they will be trouble." She started to the house then stopped, she did not even bother turning to face them. "Don't forget Edward, that I'll see whatever you're planning before you've finished planning it." With her spare hand tapped her head. She ran, full out, to the cottage.  
Within minutes I was in my room and sat crossed legged on my bed, with Alice in front of me. Before I could think anything Alice was explaining everything.

"I'll explain why I did all that." She smiled apologetically at me. "You see, Edward's asked me to keep tabs on Lucas." I was not surprised, but shocked flashed across my face. "He's overprotective Nessie, he always has been. That's Edward for you." She smiled and shook her head. "Anyway, I don't worry when I don't see your future, because of the wolves blanking my vision, but I started to worry this morning when I suddenly saw you. But I worried even more when I looked into Lucas' future and saw you..."

"Wait? What? What does that mean?" I stuttered.

"I'm not sure. But I want, no need you to be careful from now on." She faltered at the end of the sentence.

"And?" I waited for a few moments for the truth before Alice sighed and continued.

"Be careful around Lucas. He's got something planned, something..." she cringed "evil." I clamped my jaw together. How could she think like that? Alice sighed again.

"Renesmee, just listen to what I have to say. He was trying to get through your mother's shield." My mouth just hung open for a couple of moments.

"What?" I stuttered again. We were silent for a minute when I realised what she had said. "Wait..." I stuttered again. "What do you mean by 'he was'?" I just stared at her, none of this made sense.

"Your Mother said he stopped yesterday afternoon, after he told us his story." Something in my head clicked, I liked Lucas but something in my head was now screaming at me to believe what Alice was saying. What Jacob had been saying all along. My stomach twisted in an uncomfortable knot, Jacob had run away and he was right.

"He was changed by Victoria." I spat her name, I know nothing about her, but I hate her.

"Yes, he stopped then." Her face saddened by this revelation.

"But she died five years ago, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes." She paused, thinking. "His future keeps changing. I keep seeing flickers, it's frustrating. I see you with him, then you're Mother, and then strangely Leah and her imprintee, what's his name?"

"Steve." Leah's bear-shape-shifter boyfriend. What did they have to do with Lucas? My head was starting to hurt, but I was glad Alice told me all this. I'm just glad she did not see Jacob with Lucas. I had so many questions and not enough answers. My head throbbed more, when I noticed Alice's expression. "Alice, what's happening?" my voice just a whisper.  
Her expression terrified me, it was furious, like she was going to spit acid. She looked like a vampire – a vampire that was on a murderous rampage. She jumped off the bed and spun to the door in one fluid movement.

"Get in here you stupid mutt!" She spat at the door. Her golden eyes raging with a violent flame. I shivered on my bed, to afraid to move. I looked to the door, my heart racing – Jacob had come back – as the handle turned and the door slowly opened.

"Do you mind not calling me stupid mutt?" My heart faltered and fell into my stomach, it was Leah. She stood there in a white tank top and white shorts, which was all she wore. Her dark hair fell to her chin, one side tucked behind her ear. She smiled at me then turned to Alice, her smile faded slowly.

"Sorry Leah, I thought you were Jacob." She chuckled slightly. Leah chuckled back.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She shrugged. "But I would feel the same as you, after his performance this morning. Idiot. Leaving her with that new bloodsucker." She shook her head. "We take our orders from that idiot, too." Alice smiled slightly, I did not.

"Leah, where is Jake?" I was standing now.

"He's in La Push, he sent me to get you. He won't come back here, as long as, and I quote – 'irritating, mind controlling leech' – is here. He wants you to come to La Push." My anger spiked in my veins.

"He's in La Push?" I spat. "I've been worried senseless about him and he's safe and cosy up in La Push! He couldn't ring or text me, just to let me know he was safe and he didn't hate me! I'm going to kick him!" I screamed in my tiny room. Alice and Leah jumped at my reaction, their eyes bulging out of their heads. I reached for my coat on the chair and marched out of the cottage, the two others behind me. I opened the front door and slammed into a warm wall. Angry and disorientated I pushed at the wall. It grabbed hold of my wrists and before I could twist out of its grip, the wall spoke.

"Half-breed on a mission." It laughed. I craned my neck up to see its face. His skin was slightly golden, his jaw line sharp as a knife, his lips pulled into a huge grin, his eyes round and as blue as a sapphire, the corners of his eyes crinkled in his laugh, his spiked hair as dark as a starless night. "Hi Renesmee, I'm Steve. Nice to finally meet you, as I didn't get the chance at your party." He let go of my left hand and shock my right hand. All my anger washed out of my veins. I had a suddenly flash of recognition. I shook my head.

"Erm... Hi Steve. Nice to meet you too." I smiled as I shook his hand back. "Sorry about that. Yeah, I'm on a mission to kick Jacob's ass." I laughed. The three of them laughed with me.

"Yeah heard about this morning. Man, what an idiot." He noticed Alice. "Hello and you are who?" He held his hand out to Alice who shook it.  
"I'm Alice, nice to meet you Steve. I've been seeing a lot of you two recently." She tapped her head. Leah and Steve's expression became wary and confused. "Nessie will explain for me. I'll let your parents know you're going seeing Jacob." And with that she ran back to the house.

"She's been seeing us, how?" Steve asked.

"She has visions of the future, when a person has made a decision. She's seen me, my Mother and you two in Lucas' future." Both Leah and Steve growled at Lucas' name. Lucas obviously was not liked in La Push.

"Why would we be involved in that leech's future?" Leah spat. I sighed.

"I don't know. But I will find out. But right now, all I want to do is see Jake." My heart ached for him, even though I want to kick his ass.

"Come on then, I've left our bag down there." Leah put her hand on the small of my back and guided me slightly towards the house.

When we got in view of the house, I felt eyes glaring at us. I looked but could not see anyone looking.

You're getting paranoid Renesmee. I thought, all these things taking a toll on you.

"What you looking at Renesmee?" Steve asked staring at the house with me, I realised I must have sighed.

"Nothing, just worn out. It's been a long day." I smiled wearily at him. He smiled and walked after Leah. I waited, staring at the house, whilst Leah and Steve phased then walked into the forest to run to Jacob.

Lucac POV

I stood at the glass wall in the living room, I watched as Renesmee walked to the forest edge with two strangers.

"Edward." He was by my side in a flash. "Who are those with Renesmee?" I turned to see Renesmee stop and stare at the house. She could not feel me staring could she?

"That's Leah and Steve, Leah's imprintee. There from Jacob's pack. Leah's his second in command." He looked at me with curious eyes. "Why you want to know, Lucas?"

Always curious the Cullen's, always wondering if I'm lying. Wondering why I'm here and why I have such a fixation with Renesmee. I wondered myself, she's just a pathetic half-breed. Just a gullible, stupid, half-breed. But, an innocent half-breed that's been nothing but nice to me ever since I arrived. The only one who hasn't doubted me. What am I doing? Even my thoughts were betraying me, just like my emotions were.

"Just wondering. I hope she will be safe with them." I smiled at him and turned to see the male stranger staring at the house. My stomach twisted, if I had a heart it would have raced.

Steve's alive. How can that be possible?

I stared after him in the forest and watched as he phased into a bear. My eyes bulged in my sockets.

What's happened to my family?

Nessie POV

It was raining, heavily, as I stood in front as Jacob's house trying to find the courage to go talk to him. I had begged Leah and Steve to come in with me, but they would not. It was better for us to talk alone. I sighed and started up the ramp when the door swung open and Jacob was standing before me.

I gasped as my heart squeezed at the sight of him, my heart racing as he ran to me and took me up in his arms. His hands soft on my face, stroking my face. His right hand slide behind my neck and his left slide to my waist. My hands slide up his muscular arms and to his neck. He pulled me into him as I pulled him to me. Our lips meeting softly, gently then grew more fevered and passionate. How could I be mad at him? After a few minutes we pulled away from each other breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against mine. Our eyes closed as we began to sob silently. I pressed myself closer to his chest and hugged him tightly. He lifted me with ease so I could wrap my arms round his neck, whilst he still held me by my waist. I looked into his eyes and I knew he was sorry for what he had said, and I knew he could read that in my eyes. We kissed softly again, letting the rain fall onto our faces and soaking our clothes. He set me down gently, never letting go, just staring into each other's eyes. I lost track of how long we had been stood there for, in the rain.

Then all of a sudden Jacob laughed. A big booming, contagious laugh. The suddenness of his laugh made me laugh along with him. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Ness. I'm such an idiot."

"I'm sorry too. I've heard you're an idiot." This just made Jacob laugh even more.

"Come on in, before we freeze...well you freeze." We could not stop laughing. We strolled, hand in hand, into Jacob's home. Jacob pulled me to the sofa and pulled me onto his lap, he curled his arms around me.

"Can't have you freezing, can we?" He beamed at me. Butterflies soaring in my stomach. "I was such an idiot this morning; I can't believe I left you with that parasite. I might as well have handed you over to him on a plate and told him to do what he will with you! I've been kicking myself all day." I giggled.

"That was my original plan when I found out you where here." I swung my foot and kicked his leg. "Mission accomplished." I smiled at him.

"I deserve more than a kicking. I don't think I can apologise enough Ness. I bet the Cullen's hate me now. I bet Edward's more than willing to give me a good kicking."

"Actually, I think you should be more scared of Alice." He stared at with a dumbfounded look, I had to laugh. "When Leah came for me, Alice thought it was you and called her a 'stupid mutt'." He laughed as well, his face thoughtful.

"I thought that after this morning, Edward wouldn't have let you out of his sight. Sorry about that, again." I kissed him gently.

"No harm done. Alice wanted to talk to me in private." This perked his curiosity.

"She did?" His eyebrows shot up. "What did she say?" I sighed.

"You're going to love this. Firstly I want to apologise for not believing you." I put my finger on his lips; I saw he was going to interrupt. "Secondly, the Cullen's are all on your side. She told me about Lucas trying to get past my Mum's shield and that she sees me, my Mum, Leah and Steve in Lucas' future. She said he isn't making a definite plan, so it keeps flickering. She warned me to be careful; I've also warned Leah and Steve." I stared at him trying to see a flicker of emotion, but nothing. His voice came out in a whisper.

"She sees you in his future?" All I could manage was a nod. "Something you're not telling me Ness?" I flinched as if he had hit me. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes; I jumped off his lap and was marching to the door. He grabbed my wrist; I twisted around and pushed him away from me with my spare hand. Good job I was half vampire. Tears were flowing down my face now as my words flowed out of my mouth.

"How can you say that? After what I've just told you! I said I was sorry for not believing you, you stupid mutt!" He flinched, but I did not stop. "I can see that he isn't all he tries to be. How can you still feel like I'm going to choose him over you. Don't you have any faith in me anymore?" I could feel my hands clenched into fists. How much could I take in one day? Can my heart take anymore beatings? He took a step to close the gap as his hands reached to mine to prize them open; he weaved his fingers through mine.

"I'm so sorry Ness. I just took it the wrong way. I'm glad you believe me now though." He smiled. "All the faith I have is in you. I love you Ness." I sighed, a wave of exhaustion washed through me.

"I love you too, Jake. Come back with me please."

"I can't. I can't lose it like that again near you. It's for your safety only." He leaned down to kiss me. "I'll ring Leah to meet you and she'll run you back." He dragged me to the phone, where he rung Leah to ask her to meet me. He leaned down, again, to kiss me.

"She'll meet you on the edge of the trees, I would wait with you but she's just told me that Sam wants to talk to me." I nodded.

We walked out of his house and at the bottom of the ramp we went our different ways, not before he told me that he loved me and that he would do anything for me. I walked, soaking from the rain and my misery, to the edge of the trees and waited. I heard a twig snap behind me and jumped, it sounded so loud in the silence of La Push. How could La Push be so deadly quiet, was there not normally a few werewolves running around? I broke free of my thoughts.

"Leah? Is that you?" I stared into the trees wishing I had vampire eyes, when a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to twist around, but the person holding me was stronger than me. A vampire. I breathed in, only realising that the person had a cloth to my mouth and nose, my throat seared as I breathed in chloroform. Could vampires pass out from chloroform? I seemed to be.

My vision started blacking out at the sides and slowly swallowed me up.


	7. Explanations

7. Explanations.

Edward POV

I watched my fingers glide over the black and white keys on the grand piano; I was just keeping my mind occupied whilst Renesmee was in La Push.

I did not like her going, some of the new werewolves were volatile, but I knew Jacob would keep her safe. One of the pack would keep her safe if Jacob could not bring her home himself.

I know they would.

There was this thought eating away at my concentration, she's not safe. Shake it off Edward. She is safe. She is.

I started playing Bella's lullaby, soft and sweet. I heard Bella sigh from the kitchen; she's gotten even more into cooking. Without realising the tune transformed into a scary, dark tune. I only realised when Bella was next to me on the piano bench and put her hands over mine to stop the music.

_What's up Edward? _I heard her soft musical voice in my head; she could easily remove her shield now.

"It's nothing." I smiled at her, but she frowned at me. She was not convinced.

"And you used to say I was the bad liar." I squeezed her hand and smiled. "Something is wrong Edward. Tell me." She smiled, her voice so gentle that it coaxed my words out, like a snake charmer hypnotising the snake.

"Just being over-protective again." I laughed a false laugh. "I know I shouldn't worry, Jacob more than capable to make sure nothing happens. He proved himself with you."

"See, I told you. Don't worry so much. You could be the first vampire to go grey." We both laughed, harmonising.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Thank you." I leaned in to kiss her, but someone interrupted.

_EDWARD! She's gone! Renesmee's gone! _Jacob hysterical shouting echoed in my head. I froze. Bella had noticed this.

"Edward?" She shook me. Then she noticed my expression. "Oh god. Something's happened." She was becoming hysterical herself. Then dropped her head into her hands for a second, then when she looked back up her face was terrifying. Her anger shone like a roaring fire from, just a moment ago golden, black eyes. She opened her mouth and shrieked like a tortured animal. All her fear, worry, anger communicated with me in that one scream. All the Cullen's flew from all over the house to the piano at the same time as Jacob and his pack, in human form, barged through the front door. I looked at Jacob who was staring at Bella, still screaming, with eyes that reflected mine and Bella's.

"Bella. Stop now. It isn't helping anything." Alice put her hand on her arm and Bella flinched away, as if she'd been burned. Bella jumped up from Alice and myself and ran to Jacob.

"Jake. What's happened?" Even though I could not see Bella's face, I could see it in Jacob's mind. She was like an animal being tortured, it was horrifying.

_I can't do this to Bella. _Jacob stared at Bella.

"You have to Jacob. She would find out anyway." I explained to him gently. Jacob's eyes flickered to mine, then back to Bella.

"Bella, she's been kidnapped. I can smell Lucas and Ness. But the trail just, ends. I can't find her. I'm sorry Bella. I failed to protect her from that...leech, and I didn't. I don't blame you if you hate me and want to beat the crap out of me." Jacob clenched his jaw waiting for Bella to hit him, but she just sighed her anger away slightly.

"I don't hate you, Jake." She reached out to his hand and held it, it was to comfort both of them. "But how did he get to her?"

"She was on her own. I had to leave her to go see Sam, but he didn't need to talk to me. Leah and Steve were picking her up; they were minutes away from her. I saw that she wasn't there when they got where I'd left her, so I ran back and helped Leah and Steve sniff round. I met Sam before coming here, that's when he told me he didn't need to talk to me; he's looking for her in La Push while we look around Forks." Bella nodded all through Jacob talking, seeming calm, until he stopped talking.

She shrieked like a banshee, she was losing it. She hit the wall and it crumbled under her fist.

"Why are we not doing anything? Lucas has my baby, and we're all still stood round talking about it! Why am I the only one bothered by all of this?" She screamed into the faces of Jacob, Alice and then finished on me. There was a growl from behind Bella, who was spun by Leah, who was shaking all over.

"Don't you dare say that none of us are bothered by this. Nessie is like a little sister to me. Do you understand that Isabella. You may be her mother, but we are her family too. I've not stopped beating myself up, from when I found out she was gone. I'd do anything to have her back, we all would. So don't you dare say only you is bothered by that stupid bloodsucking leech kidnapping Nessie." She left Bella with another growl and sprinted out the front door, Steve on her heels. It was silent until the roar had faded.

Bella turned to the door, without looking at anyone, and started walking to the door.

"I'm doing this alone, do you understand me. Any of you follow me and I will start a fight. No one follows me, especially you Edward."

_I love you, Edward. I have to find her. You understand, right_?

"I love you too Bella. I understand. No go, before we change our minds." She chuckled and was gone.

_Are you mental Edward?_ Rosalie shrieked.

_Aww. We don't get to fight Lucas._ Emmett moaned.

_I'll keep an eye on her. I'll make sure nothing happens to both of them_. Alice encouraged me.

_That was very brave of you Edward_. Esme and Carlisle thought.

_Don't be so worried, she's grown very strong_. Jasper reminded me.

_You are going to go after her right? You were just doing that to please her? Right? You're not serious are you? Edward, she can't go on her own. _Jake panicked

"Stop thinking all of you!" All the voices stopped. "I can't make Bella change her mind, as much as I want to at this moment in time, but I can't. You all should know that when she's made her mind up, that's that. We'll just have to respect her decision and just keep watch. Alice...

"No I don't mind." She smiled.

"Okay. Jacob, can you get one of the pack to keep an eye on Leah as well, in case she finds Ness and or bumps into Bella?"

"Yeah, sure. Embry?"

"No problem, Boss." He saluted Jacob and walked out the door.

"Hate it when he does that." Jacob turned to me. "What now?"

"We wait." I sighed and sat down at the piano again, a sign for everyone to disperse. Everyone did except from Alice, who sat beside me on the piano stool, and Jacob who sat on the floor by the piano.

_Edward, be honest with me. Do you think they will both be okay?_ Jacob thoughts echoed everyone's in the house, including my own.

"I don't know. I want them to be. As I know you and everyone else does." I whispered. I looked at Jacob who was staring at the wall, which Bella had punched.

"Alice, do you see Bella and Ness being okay?" I looked to Alice, who was obviously looking into the future.

"I can't see her, which could be good, for she'll be okay and live her life with you..." I gasped at the vision in Alice's head. I stared at Alice; her eyes reflected my disbelief back at me. "Well...even I didn't see that one coming." I turned to Jacob, who was staring at Alice and me.

"What? What have you seen?" His voice worried.

"Just something you're going to have to explain." My stern voice had Jacob gulping. "A lot of explaining to do."

Bella POV

Where are you my child? Why would he do this? Where are you Nessie?

The constant mantra running through my head as I ran through the forest, trying to catch Renesmee's scent.

Where could you be? Where would he go?

A breeze fluttered against my face and very faintly I could smell Renesmee, sweet lilac scent. I ran against the direction of the wind, and her scent became stronger.

Where are you? Where can you be?

My mantra was cut short when my phone buzzed in my pocket, luckily I'd worn jeans with pockets today. I flipped open the tiny silver phone.

"Hello?"

"Mommy!" Her voice panicky.

"Nessie? Oh, how glad am I to hear you're voice. Where are you baby?"

"I'm in the school's gym."

"Right. I'll be there soon." I started running towards the school. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I can't get out though. I'm locked in."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get you out."

"Is Daddy or Jacob coming?"

"No. I'm on my own. Is Lucas around.?"

"No, I don't think so. I can't smell him."

"Okay. That's good. Just stay calm and stay where you are. I'll be there in a moment."

"Mum. Hurry. Someone's coming in." Pause. "Mum, it's Lucas. He's back."

"I'm coming into the car lot now..." The phone went dead. "Nessie?" No answer. "Nessie! Renesmee!" I screamed into the phone.

Luckily, I had infinite capacity to think things. Right, Lucas has got Nessie. I'm on my own. I don't know if or will he hurt her. I know I have to get in there to help her.

Leah POV

Damn Bella. Stupid leech. Thinking she's better than us.

_Leah. Babe, come on now. She's being protective. Just like you are. Just like everyone is._ Steve's perfect voice flowing round my agitated mind.

I know. I'm just so angry that everyone fell for that bloodsuckers story, his act. If I was a vampire, I...

_You would have acted the same way they did. They like to believe in the good in everyone.  
_  
Stop being so rational. We need to find her scent. Steve mentally sighed. I started running back towards La Push, when my phone rang.

Damnit.

I phased back to human and pulled up my jeans from where they fell of my leg, an idea of Jacob's. I pulled the phone from my pocket and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello."

"Leah. Bella's found her. She's in Fork's school gym. Bella wants you to help her." It was Jacob.

"Oh, she wants my help now does she? How very convenient."

"We would help her, but we're not close enough to get there soon. We all went out to help her, but we split up to search faster."

"Bella didn't want our help. Or did grief make you forgetful." I looked at Steve who was looking at me with a very confused look. I shrugged my shoulders.

Jacob laughed. "Good one Leah, I think it's you going forgetful."

"What are you going on about Jacob? Have you lost it?"

"Look Leah, just go help Bella. Okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever Captain Loopy." I hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" Steve asked.

"Jacob's lost it. Well, they've found Nessie. Forks High School." I sighed. "Let's go." I put my phone back into my pocket and wrapped my jeans around my leg and phased back to a wolf and ran to Forks High school.

Within seconds we had broke though the trees surrounding the school and in the breeze could smell Bella, she was on the car lot.

_Should we phase?  
_  
Yeah, we can talk to her then.

We phased and changed into out clothes. We ran to where Bella was stood.

"Bella!" I shouted out. She span around on the spot and confusing and pain shone clear from her face, before being smothered in anger.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at us.

"Jacob told us you wanted help."

"I told them all to let me do this alone."

"I know, I told Jacob that. But he insisted that everyone's split up to make looking for Nessie quicker."

"What?" Her face was includious. "Are you sure it was Jacob?"

"Yes I'm positive." She was lost for words.

"Well, you might as well help me get her out. I was on the phone to her minutes ago, when Lucas came back for. Her phone went dead on me."

"What are we standing around for then? Let's go!" Bella smiled sweetly at me. She was glad I was here.

We ran around to the gym, Bella in the lead, and got to the doors. Bella pulled them off the hinges in seconds. I stood and stared in astonishment at Bella, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Nessie said it was locked." She said with a slight laugh. But her laugh was silenced when a scream echoed towards us.

"MOMMY!" Without a seconds hesitation Bella was sprinting into the gym. A second late we were running after her.

"Welcome my friends." A soft cool voice echoed towards us.

Bella POV

I froze where I was, his voice chilling me to my bones, I could feel Leah and Steve stop as well behind me. I knew his eyes were flicking from each of us, but all our eyes were on Renesmee. Well I thought they were.

"Lee?" Steve's voice thick with disbelief and confusing, that I could not help but look at Steve. I turned to look at him and his eyes were swelling up with tears, his pain unmasked for all too see. "How...how can this be?" Lucas just smiled sickly at him, when he spoke his London accent was gone and he was speaking American.

"Stephen. I'm shocked you didn't recognise me earlier." His face vacant of expressions. My mouth flopped open, all I could do was stare at Lucas. I managed to shut my mouth and ask the questions on everyone's lips.

"You're accent, you're name? Who are you?" I demanded. A smile slowly crept across his face.

"My name is Lee Tanner. I was born in Seattle. Steve is my old brother. I also had a little sister Bree, do you remember five years ago the battle with the newborns Bella?" He stared in to my eyes.

"Victoria did change you. Just five years ago, not last century. You where sent to kill me." I stated, glaring back at him.

"Yes, you do remember Bree. The newborn Carlisle didn't kill. She was our little sister. The Volturi killed her instead. I watched as they killed her, I almost threw away my mission when you came into the clearing, Bella. You're scent was mouth watering." He turned away from us. "I was the second newborn Victoria made; she made me because she could feel I had immense powers. She kept me from the rest of the group, who she was sending to death, she gave me a special mission. A mission, that if she failed, I was to start. Victoria failed to kill you Bella, so I had to start collecting information about you and the rest of the Cullen's. But, I couldn't help but look after my sister, so I came and tried to make sure she didn't get hurt. But when the Volturi turned up, I knew I couldn't help her. My anger made me run after them and tried to hurt just one of them. Then I felt a stabbing pain in my mind, I found out later that's Jane's power, her power is amazing. But, that's when I found out about my power. My power is stronger, so much stronger. Victoria was right." He gave a slight laugh, and turned to face us again, a sickly smile slid across his face.

"The look on Felix and Demetri's faces when Jane fell to the floor screaming in agony, begging me to stop, I hadn't felt power like this before. They asked me to join them to Italy, in exchange for information about the Cullen's, which they gave me enough of. Aro is a character isn't he? He had so many stories of you. They helped strengthen my power; over the year or so I stayed with them."

"How does the Volturi come into all of this?" I asked.

"Caius sent him for me." Renesmee stated. My eyes flickered to her, her face was saddened, and she would not look at me. "I asked him when I woke up. He's explained everything to me."

"Yeah, I felt I ought to tell her. While we're on memory lane Bella, I'll remind you of five years when the first snow landed in Forks." My eyes snapped to take his glare in. He laughed gently. "You remember. I was there as well, watching and waiting. Thinking that my mission was going to be completed for me. But they wimped out. So I went back with them to Italy and stayed there another few months, when Caius called for me. He told me I was to kill Renesmee." All three of us gasped. "Yes, he's despicable. He felt Renesmee wasn't safe for the world; he went against Aro's word by sending me here. Aro likes Renesmee; he feels she isn't a menace on the world. I also think that too. I've grown to like her, she trusted me when no one else did, and she also tried to be my friend, foolishly." Renesmee stood up and took his hand. She was comforting him. I felt my eyes popping out of my head at the scene in front of me. He had just said he had planned on killing her and she was comforting him. All this information was spinning around my mind quite fast, it was not making sense.

"What's your power?" Leah demanded, obviously her curiosity could not wait any longer. Lee faced Leah and smiled politely.

"My power is nothing like anyone has ever seen. I've asked countless vampires on my travels and they haven't seen anything like it. You could call me a copy-cat." He stated.

"A copy-cat? What do you mean?" Leah asked her question thick with curiosity.

"I can use someone else's power." My mouth flopped open. Lee laughed at my expression. "Nessie had the same expression. I can use someone's power when they are around me. If Edward was here, I could read all your minds well except yours Bella. Occasionally I can use your shield too; I guess that's when you push your shield out. The difference is, when I use someone else's power it's weaker than the original."

"So Victoria was right then." I stated. Lee just nodded. "You've given up Caius' mission, but have you given up Victoria's?" I worried now; he had only mentioned Victoria briefly. He just looked at the floor, silence making my chest tight. After a moment or two he looked up. Sorrow shone from his eyes.

"I can't Bella; it's what I was made to do."

"She's dead Lee!" Steve pointed at Nessie. "She's your friend!" He was shouting.

"Steve, you don't understand."

"I don't understand. I thought all my family was dead! You disappeared, and then Mum and Dad died. Then Bree disappeared, I watched as one of your newborn friends suck the life out of John, my best friend! I exploded with madness and turned into a bear!" He marched up to Lee and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't you dare tell me I don't understand!" He lowered his voice. "Now here you are, a vampire, telling Bella you're going to kill her. If Nessie is your friend, don't kill her Mum." He turned and walked away from his brother.

"Steve, I killed Mum and Dad, I turned Bree and she killed John. I'm sorry." I looked at Steve who froze then suddenly started shaking all over. I took a cautious step away from him; I quickly looked at Renesmee who was still handing Lee's hand.

"Renesmee come here." I held my hand out to her, but she didn't hear me over Steve shouting.

"You killed everyone I loved! Including yourself! I hate you Lee! If you weren't my brother, you'd be dead by now!" The Lee said the words; I never thought I'd hear.

"Then do it brother. Kill me. I've wanted to die for years. The only thing keeping me alive was my mission. Now I can't finish it, so what else have I got?" Everyone was so shocked by his calm words, which made us all freeze, Steve stopped shaking. Lee fell to the floor in front of Steve. Renesmee knelt down by his side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you see Lee? Don't you see why you've given up on these missions? You are a good person. You where a newborn back then, you weren't controlled properly and you didn't have control of your thirst. But now, you're a changed person. I don't care what your past was; it's the future that counts. Right? Can't you feel that here is where you're supposed to stay? That this is your home? You're brother has made this his home too. Lee, please stay with us?" Lee sighed and lifted his head to look at Renesmee, his smiled gently.

"I have seen and I have realised. All because of your kindness, Nessie. I would like to stay, but I think I've worn out my welcome."

"Lee, if you want to stay, you are welcome. I'm sure they'll understand and forgive you." Renesmee stood up and held out her hand to help him up, he took him willingly.

"I'll run you back Nessie, so you can explain." Leah held her hand out to help Lee up as well. They both pulled him up and Leah picked up Renesmee and ran out of the school. I watched them go and turned to face Lee, his face looking weary.

"I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't harm her. I couldn't make myself do it. Caius said he would kill me, if I failed. She sat there waiting for me to kill her. She wouldn't have stopped me either."

"Excuse me? Nessie rang me to tell me to come for her." He laughed.

"I forgot to mention that, I rang you and Leah. Another part of my power, I can sound like anyone else." What Lee did next shocked me, I saw him talk but Edward's smooth, silky, soft voice was all I heard. "It comes in handy." He smiled at me. Steve laughed; it reminded me of Emmett's booming laugh.

"He's always been able to do that, copy people's voices. He used to pull me and Bree out of school all the time." It was such a brotherly comment, I couldn't help laughing along. Once the laughing had died, Lee sighed.

"I guess we best get back to the house. Hopefully Nessie would have explained everything to them all." He looked at me worriedly. "Hopefully."

"Oh, she's got more than enough explaining to do." Edward's stern real voice floated towards us. I saw his face looked strained, as if he was stopping himself from doing something he would regret. "Some serious explaining to do."


	8. Back To School

8. Back to School

Nessie POV

The rain splashed against the window making little rivers on the window, I noticed as I stared out of the window of my Trig class window. I still can't believe I had to come to school, I was kidnapped last night and still had to come to school the next day. I knew that I was in serious harm, but my coming back to school meant Jacob was running around the school perimeter, in the rain, keeping an eye on Lucas and me. I sighed as Tom sat down next to me.

"Hi Vanessa." It was an easier name to say than Renesmee. "What's up?" Bless Tom, he genuinely cared about people. I looked away from the window to his face he wasn't a bad looking guy, quite a few girls liked him, he had soft grey eyes that gleamed out of a tanned face. He brushed a curl of dark blonde hair out of his eyes; he smiled which made his thin lips go slightly thinner.

"Hey Tom. Just wishing the rain would stop. Did you get that homework done?"

"Wishing for the rain to stop in Forks is silly Ness." He chuckled gently; the laugh lines around his eyes became more prominent. "Just about finished it...this morning whilst I was having breakfast. You're so lucky you didn't get it."

"New girl privileges." I smiled. A girl with shoulder length ash coloured hair walked by our table, I didn't catch her name yesterday, I noticed she had sky blue coloured eyes before she shot me a dirty look before turning her attention to Tom.

"Hi Tom." She smiled suggestively. Tom looked slightly disorientated before whispering a reply back.

"Hello Zoey." He smiled sheepishly back. Zoey went and took her place at her table, not before shooting me another dirty look of 'don't even think of trying to steal him away from me'.

"She's never even noticed me before." Tom whispered in my ear.

"She's jealous." I smiled to myself.

"What?" His surprise made him forget to whisper. He flicked a quick look at Zoey, who was staring at him, he blushed. "Why's she jealous."

"Because you're talking to me and not paying attention to her." He gawked at me. At this moment Mr. Varner walked into the room, shutting everyone up.

As he brawled on about ridiculous things, that Edward had already taught me, Tom slipped me a note. I opened it carefully and read what he had written:

**Do you think she likes me?**

I smiled at the note, of course, Tom liked Zoe. I wrote back quickly:

_Maybe, ask her to sit with us at dinner. Get to know her._

I slid the note back to him, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him nod and smile. I noticed yesterday, he's shy around girls. I stared out of the window again as I pondered why he wasn't around me. I ripped a bit of paper from the back of my book and asked him why that was. I nudged him slightly and slipped him the note; he read it and started writing a reply. He slipped it back to me, it read:

**I don't know. You're just easier to talk to than the rest of the girls. **  
**But I am glad I can talk to you thought, you're really nice.**

I looked up and saw him watching me as I read it, I smiled a big smile to him, and he silently laughed back.

Finally, Trig class drawled to an end. I picked up all my books and my bag and marched out of the class with everyone else, I heard Tom stop to help Zoey with her stuff and ask her to sit with us. She was surprised and said she'd she see him at dinner. Feeling rather chuffed I walked down the corridor to Biology when my lab partner bumped into me.

"Nessa!" He exclaimed as he looked me up and down. "Stunning outfit, again. I just love the jacket. How can you be so gorgeous?" Jack Stanley is Jessica Stanley's little brother, he told me this yesterday and that his sister was friends with Bella. He instantly thought that meant we should be friends. I don't mind him; he's just so very overly gay. He even said so himself, it was one of the first things he said to me.

"Hey. I'm Jack Stanley. Nice to meet you Vanessa. My sister has told me so much about your foster parents. Can I be so bold as to say, you are utterly gorgeous. Oh my, I love you jeans. You're hair is such an unusual shade, is it natural? Don't look so worried Nessa, I am gay. I'll admit it, I am very overly gay!" He laughed.

We sat at our table in Biology as Jack was streaming different sentences into one conversation. I tuned him out as Mr. Banner started the class on dissection.

"Eww. Such a lovely topic." Jack whispered to me. "I hope he doesn't bring out some frogs."

As lesson went on, I was surprised again at how clever Jack is. Jack's also in my Spanish class and has an unnatural ability at picking up information. I wonder what his power would be if he was a vampire, and so I spent the rest of the lesson picturing how Jack and everyone else would look like as vampires. My daydream was burst when the bell rang for the end of the lesson.

"See you at dinner!" I heard Jack call to me over the crowd of people.

"Yeah. See you later!" I called back; glad I had a break from him.

Back in my daydream I wandered up the corridor to English, when I heard a whisper.

"Howdy cousin."

"Hey Lee." I smiled, that was the cover story for Forks, Lee and I are cousins fostered by Bella and Edward. "You told everyone that your Mum has paid for you to change your name and that the accent was because you where nervous?" He laughed so heartily.

"Yes I have. Everyone's believed me too." He smiled. "What was your daydreaming about?" I blushed slightly.

"Imagining what everyone would look like as vampires." He laughed so loudly that people turned to stare at him.

We arrived in English, and as yesterday, everyone stared. We took our places, and once again, Tony turned around to flirt with me.

"Hello Vanessa. Looking lovely once again."

"Hey Tony." I mumbled his attempts where quite pathetic. Even a human wouldn't fall for them.

"Quiet now." Mr Mason started the lesson. _Thank you sir_. "Since you have all studied Shakespeare so well these last couple of weeks, I decided you deserve a break." A cheer erupted for every single one of us.

"Nice one Sir." I heard a boy, whose name I don't know, say.

"You're going to watch Twelfth Night, instead." A unison groan from all the humans. Mr Mason wheeled in the T.V and plugged it in and pushed in the video. "Now pay attention on the female characters, they may be some homework on them." Another groan.

The video started and everyone went silent, I watched Viola pretend to be her brother to get closer to her love and got him, as Sebastian searched for his sister and found his love.

Near the end of the class, Mr Mason turned off the TV and explained the homework.

"You need to write a 2,000 word essay on how the female characters in one of Shakespeare's play contribute to the end result of the play. Double spaced." Another groan from the humans. I heard people choosing Twelfth Night, a few people choosing Romeo and Juliet.

"What you choosing Nessie?" Lee asked. I smiled as I thought.

"Macbeth. Lady Macbeth influences Macbeth do all those killings that eventually lead to Macbeth being King, then to her losing her mind and then inevitability their deaths."

"Vanessa, if you can make that into 2,000 words, I'll be very much impressed." Mr Mason said behind me. I spun round quickly as I blushed, English was my favourite subject but I didn't want to be showing off.

"Thanks Sir." I smiled and near enough ran out of the class. Lee just laughing behind me. When Lee caught up with me I pushed him, he swayed slightly. We walked to the canteen, Lee still laughing, I got my dinner and Lee got his pretend dinner.

"Lee! Nessa! Over here!" Jack shouted over the canteen noise.

He was bobbing up and down over the sea of teenagers waving his arms. I couldn't help but laugh, we walked to the table and I saw Tom and Zoey, their heads bent closely, deep in conversation. My smile widened as I took in Jack practically drooling over Lee, Tony winking at me then at the next girl to walk past, Laura digging into a plate of chips looked up embarrassedly, with a mouth full of chips and Angie staring out of the window with a scornful expression, she didn't like me or Lee because she felt agitated by us. We slid in to the empty chairs next to Jack and Laura. Laura looked up from her plate and gave me a shy smile, I smiled back. Her caramel shaded skin flushed red as she quickly diverted her emerald green eyes and hid behind a vale of chocolate brown hair. She almost fainted yesterday when both Lee and I complimented on her eyes.

I looked to Angie, who was staring at Lee, and gave her a friendly smile she just stared at me with an unimpressed expression, her pale blue eyes shining slightly with fear. She was the only one who felt afraid.

"How's your day been so far Lee?" Jack asked too curiously. Lee laughed softly.

"Enjoyable. Spanish was hilarious; Mrs. Goff tripped over someone's bag and stood in the bin." Laughter erupted around the table. I noticed a few people turn and stare at us all. "Even she found the funny side. We watched Twelfth Night in English, but we've got some homework." Like in English, a groan rumbled round the table.

"What's it about?" Jack asked.

"How the female characters in any of Shakespeare's work influenced the entire play, in a 2,000 word essay." Jack faked a grimace. Tony next to Jack spoke up.

"What does that all even mean? Do you two understand it?"

"Nessie does." Lee smiled playfully at me. "She's got her essay all sorted out." Tony whistled an impressed whistle.

"Beautiful and smart. Man...That just makes her hotter." I blushed not because of his words, but Angie's intense angry stare.

"It's no big deal; I was brought up on Shakespeare. My parents used to read it too me." My eyes glued to my pizza on my plate.

"Oh yeah. No big deal. Miss brainy show-off." Angie's angry words made me blush even more. "Her second day and she's the big shot in school." Jack spoke up at this.

"You're just jealous Angie, just because you want to be the big shot." He bitched back.

"You all don't care about her, you're all here for the same reason I am. Being friends with the new girl and her..." she stared at Lee for a moment before air quoting her next word. "'Cousin'. Helps all you losers be popular. You're pathetic. All the lads have a crush on her, and all the girls and Jack have a crush on him."

"I don't." Laura spoke up; she lifted her head to stare Angie dead in the face. Her face twisted with anger, she looked scary. "I genuinely want to be their friends. Him and her do have names you know. Lee's seen the way you look at him, drooling over him like the rest of these brain dead girls. Nessa's also seen the way you give her evils. It upsets her you know; all she wants is to be your friend. So who do you think you are calling us pathetic?"

It was silent for more than a minute; all the faces sat around the table had the same gobsmacked impression. Mouths hanging by their jaws, eyes popping out of the heads, all staring at Laura. Angie finally managed to close her mouth and silently stood up and walked away from our table.

"Laura...I" That was all that could come out of my mouth. She turned and chuckled at me and blushed.

"That felt awesome. Always wanted to tell her she was pathetic. Never thought I'd do it though." She laughed again. The rest of us still silent.

"She was well out of order saying all that. I just snapped." Finally the table broke out in laughter. Each of us had a congratulated Laura.

"You go girlfriend" Jack clicked and shook his head.

"Nice one Laura." Tom patted her arm.

"High five!" Lee exclaimed and reached his hand out to her, she shyly high fived back.

"Shy girls got guts. I'm starting to like this table" Zoey said and smiled being rather flirtatious with Tom, who blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you Laura, you're an amazing friend." I said proudly. Then I saw someone's arm reach across the table and take Laura's. I looked up, it was Tony's.

"Laura, would you want to go see a film tonight?" He asked nervously. Everyone stopped cheering and, once again, the gobsmacked faces filled the table. I looked to Laura who had blushed such a deep red; I thought she had stopped breathing. I could see she was trying to find the words to tell him, but was too shocked too, so just nodded. Once again, the table erupted in cheer as Tony leaned over and planted a kiss on Laura's lips. A chorus of wolf whistles and whoop's filled not only our table but half of the cafeteria.

The rest of dinner was funny; we all joked, laughed and chatted. I swapped places with Tony so he could sit next to Laura, who has had a crush on each other ever since they started school. The bell rung for next period, which was gym. I finally managed to pull Tony and Laura apart and dragged her to gym, Laura gushing all the way there.

Gym passed so slowly, Coach Clapp gave us a lecture on respecting the gym. Some students yesterday had graffiti the wall with a stick drawing of Coach with some rude words. He expected the culprits to own up and clean the mess up. Obviously no one came forward, so everyone is expected to clean the entire gym. Inch by inch, starting tomorrow. I was not looking forward to that.

Spanish was just a boring; Mrs. Goff was in a bad mood. So when Tony asked if she enjoyed her trip, she went off the rails, and made us all copy Spanish sentences from the books. Tony got a few kicks aimed at his shins on the way out.

But all I could think about was seeing Jacob, I had missed him so much today. Everyone who had sat at our table at dinner all grouped up outside on the car lot, everyone chatting away or, in Laura and Tony's case, smooched. I stayed silent until Jack asked what was wrong.

"Just waiting for Jacob." He smiled kindly.

"Missing him again? I smiled back and nodded. Then I heard the purr of the Volvo and my head shot up to see the shiny silver Volvo swing into the nearest empty spot. I looked through the windscreen and saw Jacob's face beaming at me. I beamed back as I ran to the car, he swung the door open and took two steps and took me up in his arms and swung me around in a circle before putting me back on my feet.

"I've missed you today." He whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too." I whispered back. He leaned down and gently kissed me. He hugged me again before, to my surprise, picking me up and putting me on his shoulders.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I screamed. He laughed and looked at Lee, who and everyone else was laughing along with Jacob.

"I'm taking her for a run, you can drive home right?" Jacob asked Lee. Lee smiled.

"No problem. Have fun Nessie." Lee waved to me as Jacob turned and ran out of the parking lot, not before I heard Jack say:

"Taking her for a run? It looks like he's kidnapping her!" He laughed. "Well I sure wouldn't mind being kidnapped by him."

Jake ran until he was hidden in the thick forest, before setting me down on the floor to phase. He padded back to me and let me jump on his back and set off again. Within minutes we were out of Forks and in a strange surrounding, but Jacob kept on going. Ten minutes later I was getting impatient.

"Jake. Where are we going?" I asked. All I got in response was a coughing bark, which was his wolf laugh. He was not going to tell me. Stubborn as I am, I sat in silence and waited till Jacob stopped which after another five minutes he did.

He sat up and I slid of his back, and to his disappointment, did not fall on my bum. He phased again. He walked back to me wearing just his usual black jog shorts. He sat beside me on this rock, which conveniently was shaped like a small love seat; he leaned forward and kissed me gently. We sat here for a moments just staring into each other's eyes, when he laughed I almost fell of the rock in surprise.

"You haven't noticed it yet." He stated with a giant smile stuck on his face. Only then did I take in my surroundings.

I turned to see we were high up in the mountains near La Push, overlooking the sea which was strangely still. Next I noticed a candle flickering gently on a rock and behind it another one.

_It looks like a trail for me to follow._ I put my hand on his warm cheek. I saw Jacob nodding at my thought. So I stood up and followed this trail of candles. A minute of following the candles an opening appeared.

It was an oval shape, trees all around the fringe of the shape, flowers in clumps dotted all over. I stood in awe for a moment, when it clicked what it reminded me off. My Mum and Dad's meadow, which they had taken me too a few times. I spun on Jacob and jumped into his arms. My lips found his before I had even realised we were kissing, he finally pulled away when we were both breathless.

"You haven't even seen the good part yet." I held my hand and dragged me to a blanket spread in the middle of the meadow. On the blanket were two plates, two glasses, two knives and two forks. A picnic. A squeal escaped from my throat as I jumped on to Jacob's back and he gave me a piggy back to the picnic.

He placed me gently on the blanket and opened his basket; he pulled out some sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade. I took a sandwich and munched it before he could offer me one. He laugh was so care-free.

"I love you Renesmee. More than air itself. I would do anything for you. I live just for you. I want to spend the rest of our existences together." A smiled crept across both out faces. Our heart beats raced. The butterflies in my stomach played havoc with my breathing.

"I love you too Jacob. You are my air. You are my life. I want to spend my eternity with you." He chuckled slightly.

"I guess we have our vows sorted." I could feel my heart racing faster than is possible; the butterflies flew through my entire body, my face take on a stunned expression. But nothing could compare when he reached into his basket and pulled out a ring. An engagement ring. I thought my heart had stopped.

"This was my Grandmother's. I've been setting this up for the past few weeks; Esme, Alice and Emmett have been helping get this place ready. Today I asked your parents for their approval, they were more than happy to give it me. So here goes." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it go as he open his eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?" My breathing went crazy; it felt like I was panting. My heart was slamming against my ribs and the butterflies soared out of my body and through the air, making the air static with excitement.

"Jacob Black." I paused trying to find the right words to tell him how I felt right now. I couldn't find any except from, "Yes."

He jumped on me and was kissing me with more enthusiasm than I was used to, but I responded naturally. I just about managed to push him off me so I could catch my breath; he reached for my hand and slid on the ring. I looked at it and sighed. It was beautiful. The thin silver band held an emerald as big as my finger nail.

"It's inscribed. On the inside." I slid it back off to see the words 'Forever' written. "Your wedding ring will say 'Yours'." I put it back on and turned to Jacob.

"I love you my fiancée." We both laughed. He slid his against my neck and pulled me to him.

"I love you my future wife." Once again he kissed me with more enthusiasm and I let him take me into his arms as the future Mrs Black.


	9. A Delivery

9. A Delivery

Jake POV

It felt like my heart was in my throat when Rosalie started playing Pachelbel's Canon, my bride to be was being escorted down the stairs her arms linked with Edward's.

Every vampire or shapeshifter in the room could hear not just my heart racing with excitement, but Renesmee's. I'm sure that if Bella could cry, she'd be blubbering her still heart sore. I felt a hand on my shoulder; Seth gave my shoulder a gentle pat. Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine.

Then everything was fine.

My eyes locked on Renesmee as soon as she had stepped off the bottom stair. Her beautiful hair was tied up in an elegant bun of curls, a few locks cascading down her soft face. Her chocolate brown eyes framed with thick eyelashes and a splash of green on her eyelids. Her cream dress fitted to every curve with specks of green that ran the length of her dress which flowed behind her like liquid. She was breath-taking, I actually forgot to breathe. She saw me ogling at her and smiled her smile that I knew was just for me.

When she reached me, I reached for her hand the music faded to silence.

"You look beautiful beyond words." Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. We turned to Carlisle, who had been chosen to make the ceremony.

"I thank you all once again for coming today. For in a few years we will have the real wedding." A chuckled filled the room. This was a wedding; we just couldn't make it legal. But in my eyes, and everyone else in this room, we would be husband and wife at the end of the day.

The ceremony finished quicker than I realised, maybe because I was lost in Renesmee's beautiful eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." I kissed Mrs. Black, my wife. Everyone cheered and wooed.

My reminiscing was interrupted by Renee charging in to the house, Charlie sheepishly following.

"Why has no one called me sooner?" Her fury made everyone take a step away from her. Charlie was the only brave, or had already had the lash of Renee's wrath, enough to say anything. Renee calmed and turned to Edward.

"She's upstairs if you want to see her." Renee nodded and ran up the stairs and vanished into Carlisle's study. I sighed, damn Renesmee only wanted women, and Carlisle obviously, with her. I should be there, she's my wife.

"She's my daughter, don't you think I'm upset." Edward reminded me again. We had both kicked up fusses only to be practically thrown out by Alice. I sighed again and sank back on to the bottom step of the stairs. I wonder how things are going.

"Everything's fine, no problems." Edward answered my thought.

"Stop spying." Alice growled. Edward growled back, he was taking this worse than me. My thought started him pacing across the width of the hall.

"We've got company." Edward whispered.

I stood up as the front door opened and Aro flanked by Jane and an unknown guard flowed into the room, their hoods up on their cloaks. Aro reached for his hood and gently pulled it down, his translucent face filled with worry and happiness. Jane reluctantly pulled her hood down, and as reluctantly willing to look anyone in the eye.

"Hello Jane, how nice to see you again." Lee's sarcastic remark made Jane's head snap up and angry flash over her face. "Now now Jane, do you want another taste of your own medicine?" Shock replaced the anger and she lowered her head to stare at the floor again.

"Now that you have searched my head for why we are here, can we relax?" Aro's gentle voice sounded barely like a whisper.

"Can the rest of us know why you're here?" Emmett asked. Aro smiled, but it seemed a little forced.

"Yes, indeed. Firstly I came to warn you all about Caius. When I found out about his plan to have Lee kill Renesmee, I was very disappointed in him. He broke a promise to me, and in doing so broke my promise to you. He then also made a vampire to kill Lee in case he failed. Both myself and Marcus agree he no longer deserves to belong with the Volturi. So we banished him from its walls. Jane was upset with our choice, but she understood the reason behind it. We came to warn you, for I think Caius may be planning his revenge. So I offer you our help if that is ever to be the cause." Aro explained, obviously upset about the whole affair. He continued without waiting for anyone to respond.

"Secondly, I want to introduce the vampire who Caius made to kill Lee. This is Louisa." The unknown vampire pulled her hood on and her deep red hair fell to her waist. She hesitated before lifting her head to see us. Her skin was the alabaster shade of the vampires, her eyes the crimson red of the newborn.

But, she looked so young.

Her face was round, her wide eyes almond shaped, her pink thin lips pulled tight in worry and fear. She looked about the age of fourteen. She looked uncomfortable with everyone staring and nervously averted to gaze to the floor.

"Louisa has been with us for 3 months and hasn't once eaten. She refuses to drink human blood. So I thought she would be better here than with us. She is also amazingly talented. She has the ability to stop other vampire's talents or make them stronger." Aro explained. Emmett whistled impressively.

All I could think about was how young she looked.

"Yes Jacob, she is fourteen." Edward answered again. Horror ran through my veins.

"Caius changed her when she was fourteen years old?" I was gobsmacked.

"Another reason why we banished Caius, we swore to never change anyone under the age of 16. Anyone over the age, we ask them first." Aro explained again. He looked like he had a huge weight resting on his shoulders, but since he had arrived he seemed slightly better. Only slightly.

"Louisa, you must be hungry. Do you want me to help you hunt?" Lee had walked to Louisa and held out his hand to her. She raised her head and looked at Lee. Everyone saw the sparks fly, and the way they both ogled at each other.

"Love is in the air." Emmett sang, both Lee and Louisa giggled as she took his hand and ran out of the house.

Aro smiled a happy smile now. "Well at least she'll be happy here. Now, how is Renesmee?"

"She's fine, everything's going..." He didn't finish his sentence because Renesmee screamed.

I jumped up and started up the stairs but was pulled back by Edward; his face looked as tense as mine felt. A few moments past in silence.

Then another scream pierced the silence. Everything fell silent again, then the sound of five women's cooing voices floated down stairs. I looked to Edward and he nodded.

I sprinted upstairs and flew into Carlisle's study, straight to Renesmee's side. I took hold of her hand as everyone else flocked into the room.

There was so much noise but I tuned it out so I could hear Renesmee.

"How are you feeling?" My voice full of concern. Her face shiny with sweat, her eyes barely able to stay open from exhaustion.

"Tired." Her voice just a murmur. She smiled, using all her energy. "You haven't seen them yet." I looked up to Bella, and saw her cooing into a bundle of blankets. I stood up, only then seeing what she was holding.

A baby. My child.

All the words that were on the tip of my tongue vanished. I managed to tear my eyes away from the small child to Bella who was watching me, she smiled and handed me my baby.

I held the tiny baby in my huge arms, just staring at this wonder.

"That's your daughter." Bella told me.

She has short black hair, which was flat to her head. My russet coloured skin and Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes, which was staring back at me with an intuitive look.

"Jacob." I heard Bella say not taking my eyes of my daughter. "This is your son."

My head snapped up to see Bella handing me another bundle.

"Son? I thought she was only having one child?" I asked. Luckily, when Carlisle used the sonogram to see the baby, it worked, but there was only ever one baby.

"Yeah, he was hiding behind her." Bella handed me my son. He looked exactly like his sister except he had curly hair.

"Twins. Should have known really, twins run in the family." I sat in the chair next to the bed Renesmee was lay in. "You thought of any names? I'm stumped." She smiled.

"I have actually. Sarah Marie and Ephraim Daniel."

"That's my middle name!" Charlie said ecstatically.

"I asked Mum before." She smiled again.

"I like them. You're mum would have been proud Jacob." My dad's voice shocked me. I hadn't heard him coming in. Old man should have been a wolf.

"Yeah. I like them." I kissed both my children on their forehead, then my wife before turning to my Dad. "Come and meet Sarah and Ephraim. You too Sue, you are technically their Grandma now." I saw a tear roll down her face.

"Thank you Jacob. This means so much to me." I kissed her cheek and handed my children to them.

"I'm a great-grandmother and I have just turned 40." Renee laughed. The room filled with laughter, I sat back in to the chair next to Renesmee as my children were past around to everyone.

Louisa and Lee came back a few hours later; Alice hasn't let Louisa leave her side. With Louisa strengthening her power, she is now able to see the wolves.

"How big can this family get?" Aro joked. Carlisle laughed before answering.

"We have enough love to give, so we give it." I smiled and turned my attention to my children in my arms. I've got more love to give now to these adorable children.

"I love you Sarah Marie. I love you Ephraim Daniel. I love you Renesmee Carlie." Sarah made a noise that sounded like a giggle and Ephraim smiled.

"I love you too Jacob." Renesmee whispered before falling to sleep, as if they were connected to their mother, the children drifted off too. As I sat and watched my family dream I knew that we were one special family destined for something adventurous and terrifying. But as long as we were together, as a family, we could stand it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry again for any spelling mistakes, I finished this last year and decided I might as well let you all read this. **

**Swish ~**


End file.
